


老板，你好香

by Tram



Category: Original Work, 原作
Genre: H - Freeform, M/M, 中文, 年上, 强强, 甜
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 42,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tram/pseuds/Tram
Summary: 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到老板的故事。
Relationships: 贺殷/邰尤双
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	1. 你的领带打得很漂亮

加班结束，邰尤双揣着一身戾气回到家，换一身装束出门找发泄。  
头顶的boss走了，那个位置空出来，办公室那群人就跟炸了锅一样开始作妖，每天在办公室相互讥讽，模样丑陋。  
邰尤双平常就看不惯他们阴阳怪气的样子，和这群人是一个也搞不到一起，这会儿自己待一边安静码程序还能被挑出来讽刺。  
他都被那个挑他刺的人气笑了。  
头顶的boss走了没错，但这群人也不看看自己什么模样，真当自己有资格坐那位置？  
那张贪婪的嘴脸真是丑陋至极。哈。  
  
昏暗的酒吧里灯光闪烁变化，低沉律动的音乐从头顶落下缠绵地抓住一具具躯体，暧昧在空气中蒸腾，到处是窃窃私语，混杂着各种调笑的话语和一两声响亮的打啵声。  
  
这是一间隐秘性良好的gay吧，还提供那方面的服务，邰尤双心情不爽的时候常来。有艳遇时他就和艳遇度过翻云覆雨的一夜，没有艳遇的时候就呼叫店内服务，口味向来不挑。  
毕竟他只想打炮，从来没想发展关系。  
现在他坐在吧台前，用手指一直敲击着桌面，等他点的一个新来的MB。  
他从不点同一个MB第二次。这里的酒保都调侃他，哪天他会把这里的MB都点个遍。邰尤双闻言只笑，然后用那双漂亮眼睛捉住眼前的小酒保，诱惑又风骚地对人轻轻说那时候就得让你陪我了。  
  
邰尤双今晚梳了个油背头，露出光洁的额头，头顶的发丝在灯光下反射着油汪汪的光泽，在暧昧连篇的酒吧内不断散发恍若事后的气息。  
他穿了一件白衬衫，衣摆塞进牛仔裤里，勾出一段窄腰，脚踏一双黑色铆钉鞋。胸口的三颗扣子被他解开，露出漂亮的颈脖和一块胸膛。  
手指敲击桌面的节奏越来越快。  
邰尤双等的越来越不耐烦，胸口本来就积郁着一团闷气，现在越长越大。一旁收拾东西的酒保解释这个MB是新来的，耽搁的这会儿估计是在收拾自己。  
  
邰尤双看见从昏暗的灯光中缓缓朝自己走过来一个人。  
他的目光一直盯着人影的下巴处，走近了可以看见那人侧脸下颔骨处有颗黑痣。  
就是他。  
  
邰尤双举起手边的酒一口干完，携着一身按耐不住的欲望和酒气走过去。抓住人打得整齐的领带，把人往自己身上带。  
近距离清楚看见对方微微放大的瞳孔，瞧着竟然是个会害羞的MB。邰尤双凑近本想一口狠狠咬在对方耳朵上的动作转而改成开口取笑：“你的领带打得很漂亮。”  
  
说完对着那只耳朵轻轻吹了口酒气。  
对方动也不动地承受撩拨有那么点取悦了邰尤双。但他还是脾气不小地扯出这个MB的领带，像牵宠物一样地把人往前拽了一手。然后松开手转身迈开腿，看也不看身后地发出命令：“走。”  
  
为了方便客人，酒吧二楼是各式的房间。  
邰尤双带着人打开一间挂着牌子名叫“深蓝玫瑰”的房间。这样雅致的名字放在外面谁知道这背后竟然是间无数对人都在里面欲仙欲死的房间呢。  
一路无话但邰尤双能听见跟在自己身后不远不近的脚步，还能感受到那双黏在自己后背的视线。他记得那双眼睛，也挺漂亮的。  
“你先进去洗吧，你完了我再去。”邰尤双关了门指着厕所不容置疑。他不喜欢自己先洗完还要等别人洗。  
这位新MB没有异议，事实上他们本就应该满足客人的各种需求，当然不该有异议。  
  
等新MB洗完出来，他只围了一件浴巾，露出肌肉饱满的上身和健硕的小腿。身材很棒。这样的身材还有那张脸，邰尤双可以想象这位新MB接下来在店里的人气将会有多火爆。  
邰尤双光着脚走过去抬手就捏上了那块胸肌，手感如想象中的一样好，爱不释手。他用手掌捏它，用指甲刮擦挺立的乳尖，五指虚虚地在饱满的肌肉上游走。  
抬头看见一张面无表情的脸，邰尤双不悦地挑起眉，探手挑开浴巾，看见那根挺立的东西才满意地出声取笑：  
“我还以为你性无能呢。”  
说完用手抓了一把那根翘起头的东西，让MB的呼吸一乱，显然是命根子被弄疼了。  
下一秒又用手指勾着它上下撸动，让它重新精神奕奕。  
不过就他这冷淡的脾气，估计又不会得到多少人的喜好，那些骚零更多是喜欢能比他们更骚的。邰尤双抬眼看了眼那张脸心下想。  
然后越过人自顾自走进浴室，故意撩出一把火之后把人晾在外面。  
  
邰尤双要做的不止洗浴，还要给自己灌肠。这要是不灌肠能干事？  
  
浴室里工具齐全，邰尤双熟练地把一切搞定，光着身子推门而出。新MB老老实实坐在床边盯着浴室门口，邰尤双一推门就撞见那双眼睛直勾勾地盯着门口。  
邰尤双身材匀称，身高178，身上没有多余的赘肉所以平常穿衣看着显瘦。脱掉衣服可以看见他身上实际上还是有不少肉，不是那种干瘦。  
他身上的水没有擦干净，地上被他一脚踩出一个脚印。  
  
“你的眼睛很漂亮。”邰尤双毫不吝啬地夸赞，目光含情脉脉恍若之前态度恶劣的人不是他。  
接着他转头摸出床头柜里的润滑油。“你来我来？”问完又不等人回答，“算了我自己来。”他怕他被这个新MB慢吞吞的性子给磨死。他是来打炮的！不是来教人怎么当好一个MB的！  
  
邰尤双坐上床边，岔开双腿，手指剜了一大坨润滑剂往股缝抹，意思意思在外面抹了两把就直接把手指插进去。灌肠刚刚结束，那里没平时那么紧致，加上润滑，一根手指很容易就进去。  
“进去了，嗯被插了，被手指插进去了哈啊。”  
手指进去的瞬间，邰尤双的骚话开关完全打开，夹带着故作的呻吟，勾人发硬。  
手指进进出出，带出噗嗤噗嗤的声音。手指在身下不停进出，他仰起头从喉咙深处发出一声又一声叹息。  
  
那个新MB不知道什么时候绕到他身后，用肩膀垫起邰尤双的脑袋，双手绕到邰尤双身前摸上他挺立的肉柱给他抚慰。  
邰尤双同时开口鼓励，“好舒服，啊嗯嗯，对超舒服嗯就是这样摸我的鸡巴，啊！”  
那双摸上邰尤双身下肉棒的手像蛇一样灵活动作，邰尤双感觉到背后抵着一根粗大的肉棒，身后的躯体和他一样火热，但那和他有什么关系，他沉溺于自己的欲望：  
“鸡巴好舒服，嗯哼哈啊！”  
“唔嗯，哈啊你可以快点，啊嗯对，快哈嗯啊！对，好棒嗯啊！呃呃嗯啊！”  
时而拱起背脊，时而蜷起身体，赤裸的身体在不断的刺激浪潮里沉浮。一个人浪叫的声音充斥整个房间。  
  
插进甬道的手指不知不觉已经加到三根，扩张到位。  
邰尤双迅速抽插几下将手指拿出来，肌肉挽留一样的收缩几下，挤出两三滴润滑剂。  
他把插在后穴里的手指拿出来覆着另外一双手狠狠撸了两把。狠狠喘着气拿开MB的手，自己下床趴在墙上翘起沾满润滑剂浑圆的屁股。  
“操我，用你的鸡巴来操我！”  
他摇起屁股，一收一缩湿漉漉的后穴令人血脉喷张，“来，狠狠地日我！”  
  
新MB这次没令人失望，来的很快。伸手摁住邰尤双肩头，整个人欺压在他身上。一只手摸上邰尤双胸前，狠狠捏了一把乳尖引来邰尤双高叫一声好爽。  
然后摸上邰尤双的屁股，用手指插进去试了试，接着扶着肉棒一点点怼进邰尤双肉穴。  
粗大的肉棒全根没入的时候，邰尤双深深赞叹：“啊噢！嗯啊好大哈！”  
然后骚话继续：“啊嗯，填满了唔，我的屁眼被填满了！噢啊啊爽，舒服唔！”  
“操，快操，快操我！”邰尤双自己晃着身体，让MB的肉棒在自己的后穴里摩擦，语气不满MB的不作为，“操我，把我操爽！”  
然后邰尤双可以感受到快速顶撞自己肉棒，用行动表示出它的主人的不悦，像是连同之前的撩拨与取笑一起此刻报复在他身上。邰尤双不在意，露骨的骚话继续不断。  
  
邰尤双知道自己在干什么，他在发骚、发浪、在求一个MB操他，狠狠地操他，用粗大的肉棒把他贯穿。  
他很烦，表面看不出来。但他很烦。混乱的情绪在大脑里尖叫着爆炸。  
只有酣畅淋漓地浪叫，才能释放出缠住身体的黑气。只有激烈的性爱，才能把他胸口积郁的闷气撞散。只有沉溺欲望，才会听不见脑子里那些吵闹的思绪。  
就让他沉溺感官刺激。  
身体的兴奋，让他的大脑也感到愉悦。  
  
被人操着操着，邰尤双发现身后的人不知道什么时候把整个上身压在自己身上，让他不得不承受部分多出来的重量。  
等节奏慢下来，他喘了口气命令：“去床上。”  
  
那个MB感受到邰尤双在推他，却没有顺从地直接退出来，反而加快节奏迅速抽插了好几下。  
突如其来的进攻惹得邰尤双惊喘，屁股又往后撅了两分，好像它突然有了自己的思想还想要更多。腹部也骤然紧缩，小幅度地抽搐，胸前被勒出胸腔的形状。  
新MB惹得邰尤双这份失态后，才缓缓将自己的肉棒抽出来。  
  
邰尤双腿肚子还在打颤，转身气势汹汹地瞪了一眼，然后自己爬上床躺下来，等MB爬上床后双腿牢牢夹住他的腰，誓要把人的腰夹断。  
他的腰被抬起来，然后被人掰开两瓣臀肉。他不知道有目光盯着暴露的穴口。  
被操开的后穴现在可以看见里面的嫩肉，上面沾满了润滑液，湿漉漉滑腻腻的。  
一只手从他的后腰往下，摸过骨盆的位置，探入股缝来到会阴，然后一直在会阴的地方来回折腾，偶尔装作不消息滑进穴口。  
“操！”邰尤双被这种将要不要吊胃口的方式折腾得暴躁，“要操就操，性无能了？”  
话刚落，后穴就被粗大的肉棒捅进，惹得邰尤双又是一声痛呼操。  
  
这通猛操专盯着邰尤双的反应捣，哪个地方插进去他的肚子会剧烈起伏，他的腿会突然乱蹬，他的胸会突然挺起，他的手会抓紧床单，他的声音会猛然变调……  
默不作声的人可不一定是颗软柿子。  
  
酥麻和快感迅速产生，从尾椎骨一路向上窜进大脑，两个人深深溺进欲望大海。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续  
> wb@孟品故


	2. 迟早栽在色心上

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到老板的故事。

邰尤双最后在床上缠着人的腰被人操射了，完了两人又在床上趴着背入再来了一轮，体力消耗颇大，最后两个人浑身是汗地栽进床铺里睡过去。  
  
邰尤双很早就醒了。  
昨晚陷入睡眠前他还记得第二天早上要上班，自己得早起洗漱完了回家换身衣服。看看时间才五点五十四。  
邰尤双进浴室里洗了澡，穿上衣服出来，那个MB还在床上睡的正香。  
  
**  
  
“哟，我们的大工程师来了。”  
邰尤双踏进办公室的同时，一个嘲讽的声音就追上来。说话的叫程林，是和他同期招进公司的计算机工程师。  
两个人年龄相仿，同为中级工程师所以常常被旁人拿来比较。程林心高气傲，心里不甘心自己不能远远压过邰尤双一筹，便跟邰尤双哪儿哪儿都不对付。  
两个人共事以来一直是和平相处，一直维持到前一阵boss被调走之前。自头顶的boss被总公司调走之后，形式就变了。  
办公室里多的是有些什么想法的人，但总的来说，跟程林邰尤双年纪相差不多的工程师没有他们俩的实力，他们俩在中级工程师里算是走到顶了，就差那么一步就步入高级工程师的队伍。比程林邰尤双技术好，资历深的几个工程师的年纪又相对大了，而他们公司向来青睐年轻力量。  
大概基于以上的情况，程林觉得自己对空出来的那个位置十分有竞争力。于是他变本加厉针对邰尤双，话里话外地讽刺。  
邰尤双对他一直是爱搭不理，但架不住有的人就非要跳到他面前来找茬。  
  
“咱们有想法的大工程师，昨天晚上回去把项目策划重新思考过了吗？”  
昨天下午办公室开会讨论新项目的开发方向的时候，邰尤双刚把自己的想法说完，程林对他的想法几乎全盘否定，说他的想法一无是处。  
连日明嘲暗讽，这次明目张胆的针对和犯贱的态度，邰尤双当场跟他翻脸。  
但程林虽然心里心高气傲，平时和办公室里一群程序员的关系倒是打得老好。  
两个人对上线之后，分了两拨人出来和稀泥，但那话里话外都是邰尤双应该大气点，放宽心态，小事情让点步，策划里确实有需要改进的地方云云……  
  
邰尤双昨天被气的不轻，现在心里已经平静了大半。抬起眼皮瞧过去，笑得嘲讽：“感谢优秀同事对我的关心。现在已经是上班时间，程工不去完成今天的任务吗？还是说现在身份已经今非昔比，不需要像我一样坐在电脑前面死磕代码……”  
“你先管好你自己吧！”程林就怕他接下来脱口而出叫他一声boss，面色不善迅速地打断邰尤双的话语，不再纠缠转身回到自己的位置。  
心里对空出来的位置有想法不错，但是不能在还没到那个位置就被同事摆上台面如此奉承。  
  
半个上午过去，坐在办公室里的人突然收到一条消息，称他们的新boss确定了，名叫贺殷。今天待会儿就来上任，让他们准备准备和新boss见面。  
消息一出，办公室沸腾了。  
私下聊天软件里，休息时间里，成群的人聚在一起讨论这个新boss会是什么样的人。有人欢喜有人愁。  
都是人精，昨天还在贪心那个位置，现在又从善如流地接受现实开始盘算要怎么讨好新来的领导了。  
  
新boss还未露面就给他们下了第一项任务：下午两点，会议室见面顺便开会做个汇报和未来计划。不用每个人做花里胡哨的ppt，他要求有内容就行。  
新官上任三把火，但是这么仓促的汇报与未来展望会议……让人琢磨不清他的想法。办公室全体人员集体放下手头工作要先把下午会议的报告赶完。  
  
邰尤双和办公室剩余人员一起早早到了会议室——由办公室里最有资历的老人提出来的，在会议室两列站开，在新boss进门时候对他表示热烈欢迎。  
没人反对，邰尤双无所谓。  
所以，等新boss贺殷踏着一双锃亮的皮鞋走进会议室的时候，邰尤双混在办公室一群人里低头喊着他们临时想出来的口号，对新boss表示了他热烈的欢迎。  
  
等他毫无激情地喊完口号，抬头看到他的新boss贺殷样貌的时候，邰尤双怀疑自己是不是什么时候睡着了在做梦。  
对不起，等等，稍等稍等。  
这个站在众人面前的新老板为什么那么像他昨晚的打炮对象？  
  
贺殷似乎被他们这么土味的开场震撼了，沉默了几秒之后淡淡地对他们表示了一句感谢，然后请大家坐下开始会议。  
会议室里其他人的声音都像云一样飘在天花板上，邰尤双一个字也没有听进去。  
他想起来了。  
昨晚他点的MB下颔处也有一颗痣，不过那颗痣是在脸的右边靠近嘴唇。而他老板下颔骨那颗痣是在左脸颊，靠近耳根。  
昨晚他就是看中了那颗痣，所以连自己点的MB长什么样都没记。怎么会就恰好出现了这么凑巧的事？  
  
米已成炊，木已成舟。  
邰尤双在心底狠狠骂自己迟早要栽在该死的色心上。骂完自己该他站起来汇报工作的时候，他选择性忘记了昨晚的一切。  
工作汇报本来他就弄得简单，这下更是简洁的过分。项目、环节、任务、结果，三言两语讲完过去，中间装模作样展望了两句未来，然后讲自己对未来工作的计划说完多一秒也不延长地坐下。  
贺殷肯定也认得出来自己。不过所幸他在邰尤双讲话过程中没有多余的反应，安静听完他的汇报总结计划就叫了下一个人，多余的眼神也没有停留在他身上。  
  
邰尤双选择性忘记之后感觉良好地度过了整场会议。  
一直到他踏出办公室之后，一段早上的记忆袭来，提醒他早上还做了什么。  
他在想什么？还在床头上放了钱？  
邰尤双眼前一黑。有没有东西可以让他穿越回去把那几张票子拿回来？  
  
他不愿去想新老板早上醒来看见床头还压着几张红票子会是什么反应。想也知道绝对不会是什么愉快的反应。  
邰尤双回到自己座位上，对自己本来就操蛋的工作氛围越加没有任何盼望。  
程林和另外两三个人留在会议室和新boss畅聊了他关于公司接下来的工作计划，回来一脸眉飞色舞也没忘记顺口嘲一句邰尤双。  
邰尤双的汇报和工作展望没有得到新boss的任何关注，而他自己被问了好几个问题让他觉得自己在老板面前一定是个可用的人才。  
  
因为新boss贺殷的到来，沉闷迟滞的办公室陷入了突然的忙碌与勤奋，焕发出邰尤双没见过的活力。  
如果他们每天都像这样努力，没有谁的水平会一直呆在原地。但江山易改本性难移，邰尤双知道这是奢望。  
明亮忙碌的办公室里，不过换了一种更隐蔽的竞争方式罢了。  
  
距离上班时间结束还有几分钟，邰尤双简单整理了桌面文件，把准备打印的资料考到U盘自己拿去去打印室打印。  
推开打印室的门，门后却躲着两个实习姑娘，一个压低声音抽噎，另一个在旁边摸着流泪的女生的背小声安慰。  
被邰尤双撞见这一幕，低头哭泣的女生使劲抽了抽鼻子，胡乱抹开脸上的泪水，抬头哑着声音问他有什么需要帮忙的。  
实习生就是要受老员工使唤，这是每个行业躲不开的潜规则。  
“打印点东西，我自己来就好。”邰尤双拒绝她，出声询问发生了什么事。他记得流泪的女生，有点内向平时很安静，做事挺认真的。  
“没什么，就是工作没做好所以……”流泪的女生试图躲避问题被她旁边的女生打断：“才不是她没做好工作！是那些人自己的事情不做甩给我们实习生，要求死多，话也还不说清楚。”  
  
从她身边女生愤愤不平的叙述中，邰尤双了解到了始末缘由：  
办公室的人一般都是叫实习生帮忙打印资料，所以实习生经常被叫得团团转，有时候会忘记一两份文件。  
今天就是这样，办公室格外忙碌，每个人都有好几份文件要打印，女生在来回的跑腿中忘掉了好几个，回去挨个抱歉，每个又要说她几句，心态本来就在坠崖边缘，紧接着偏偏又来了个工程师就要斤斤计较。  
他要打印的资料被忘掉了，把女生吼过去问他要的资料，听女生道歉也不耐烦，让她赶紧去给他打印，打印完了又被挑刺说她没有按他的要求帮他打印，然后拉着女生在打印室里让她看自己是怎么打印的，还一边教训她做事不利索，脑子不聪明，说她这是工作不认真。  
结果显而易见，女生崩溃了。还没敢在人面前当场哭出来，忍到没人了才突然哭出来。  
  
邰尤双心里痛骂那些不把实习生当人的人简直就是畜牲。温言细语安慰女生，“这些人自私自大惯了，不用管他们，你做的已经很好了。”  
“就是就是，他们平时就知道使唤我们，不然就是在想怎么讨好上司。现在换了个新老板，又开始装样子认真工作，真是恶到我了，我们犯不着因为这种人哭。”  
“我希望新老板能好好治治他们。最好把他们都辞咯！我就不明白了，他们当初到底是怎么进公司的？”另一个女生一脸气死我了气死我了气死我了的表情，紧接着自己疏解，“不能气不能气，让我们来想一点令人开心的事！”  
她眼睛一转，脱口而出：“咱们的新老板很帅啊！”她一边说一边拿手肘戳已经止住眼泪的女生，追问她是不是是不是，逼得女生在泪光闪烁中点头。  
  
邰尤双挑起眉看着话题就这么飞奔而去。  
挑起话题的女生看见邰尤双的表情，对他嘿嘿一笑，“爱美之心人皆有之，而且我们的新老板真的很帅嘛。”说完然后又想起来什么似的，补充：“邰工程师你也很帅。”接着傻笑。  
流泪的女生和邰尤双都被她这几声傻笑逗笑了。  
“不过光帅没用，还是要好好做事才行。”女生撇撇嘴，“把办公室好好整顿整顿。”  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 老板：我以为是你情我愿，结果你把我当money boy？
> 
> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续  
> wb@孟品故


	3. 你的肩膀太硬

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到老板的故事。

上个boss留给贺殷的是个烂摊子。  
  
邰尤双到点准时下班，最近在项目空缺期，手头上的工作不多所以可以准时下班。  
走的时候办公室还坐着一堆人，邰尤双听见身后低声讨论的声音：  
“走这么早？刚啊。”  
“有技术傍身就是不怕，老板还得靠他码程序呢，不像咱们水平一般般没地位。”  
“新老板什么时候走呀？我可不想在这儿待到八九点，我儿子还等着我回家辅导功课呢。”  
“不知道，唉，装装样子就好。什么时候另外几个走了我们就走。”  
“你干什么呢聊天没动静。”  
“玩会儿游戏嘿嘿嘿，下班放松一下……来吗？一起？”  
然后是一阵小声的笑闹声，突然地出现又突然地散去，大概是几个人想起自己正在做样子工作所以立即压低了声音做一团打闹。  
公司的业务成果总是不理想，是有原因的。  
  
下班回家之后，邰尤双手机上又接到了同事的消息，让他帮忙检查一下某段源程序，然后顺便分享一下存在他那里的某文件资料，是上月某个项目里的一个片段，那位同事急着要。  
邰尤双在U盘里找了半天把资料发过去，然后在电脑上阅读对方发过来的程序，一行一行校验，系统的指错是牛头不对马嘴，眼都看花了最后发现对方是漏掉了一段重要的函数说明。  
邰尤双从代码里抽出身来，觉得自己摊上的工作也他妈的是个烂摊子。  
  
酒吧昏暗的灯光让邰尤双感到舒适，他走在黑暗里来到吧台角落。今晚他只想喝点酒。  
但他没想到，他竟然又在酒吧碰见了他的新boss。  
  
贺殷坐在卡座上，换了一身休闲西装，比他白天那身要年轻活泼，没有他工作开会的那份紧张严肃，多了点多金男人下场寻欢的感觉。  
他面前的桌子上摆了好几个酒瓶子，看起来是来了有好一段时间。这么看来办公室里那群人今天是如愿以偿没有待到八九点再下班。  
他们大概也没有想到，这个新老板如他们所愿早早下班之后，竟然是混在酒吧寻欢作乐吧。邰尤双乐了。  
  
但是贺殷坐在那里却一直没有其他动静。  
单身一个人坐在卡座是很令人瞩目的，gay吧的风气可比普通酒吧开放得多，单身寂寞的小零看见这么个优质男人就跟饿虎扑食一样一个个冲上去，然后一个个地倒下。  
邰尤双以为能看见老板沉迷美色的样子，但不知道是什么原因，这些人里竟然连个碰到他老板的人都没有。  
看了一会儿他觉得没趣，自己一个人喝酒——看见这个新boss他就想到办公室明里暗里的勾心斗角欺软怕硬，心气马上不顺。  
  
等他灌了几口酒再回头来，竟然看见一个小零挨着坐在新boss旁边，温温柔柔地望着贺殷，眼睛里浸满了怯怯的爱慕，整个人都快趴进他怀里。  
邰尤双立马站起来准备给老板找点意外。  
  
“贺？真的是你，你怎么在这儿。”邰尤双走过去假装惊讶。  
都快扑进贺殷怀里的小零脸都懵了，突然冒出来的谁？浑身酒气，来者不善。  
邰尤双脚没停下，走进贺殷打开的两腿之间，入侵私人领域，把自己一只膝盖贴着男人腿根放。一只手放男人大腿上，慢慢欺身靠近，在他眼皮下勾唇一笑。  
然后侧头往他身边的小零看，挑着眉尖锐询问：“换口味了，你什么时候喜欢这款了？”  
放在贺殷腿根上乱摸的手被用力按住，他等着老板甩开他的手然后自己功成身退。  
  
邰尤双在浴室被人用手指进入的时候，脑子缓慢运作半天，终于回神觉得自己可能是喝多了。  
他想不起贺殷是怎么回答他，那个都快扑进贺殷怀里的小零是什么表情走的，他现在，又是怎么被人领着走进了酒吧二楼的房间。  
衣服在进门的时候被两个人脱在地上。  
浴室的灯光很亮，开着取暖，像太阳被搬进了室内在他头顶热烈燃烧，烤得他有点难以思考。  
  
喝多了酒的邰尤双比神志清醒的时候要安静，也不耍酒疯。  
贺殷怎么摆弄他的身体，他就乖乖配合，偶尔耍点脾气，很快被人安抚过去，贺殷没费什么力气就把人洗的干干净净。  
有时候邰尤双看起来醉的不行，有时候又会神志清醒地调戏贺殷。  
站不稳的时候就顺势靠在贺殷身上，用脚尖勾着贺殷腿肚子勾引他，手不安分地抓住贺殷的命根子把玩，脸上挂着笑，嘴里喊着好大。  
  
贺殷问邰尤双认得出自己是谁吗，邰尤双看了贺殷半天，吐出两个字认识，说完看起来十分高兴地继续，“我成功搅黄了你的泡吧计划。”  
邰尤双揭完自己老底，脑袋忽然一下磕在贺殷肩膀上。两个人齐齐痛呼。邰尤双皱眉评价：“你的肩膀太硬。”一脸严肃。  
贺殷没管他不痛不痒的评价，把人抱上洗漱台坐上，邰尤双从善如流地张开双腿邀请贺殷进来。  
  
“哈啊……好大。”邰尤双双手撑在洗漱台，弓起背低叫。“好棒。”  
浴室灯光将一切都照得透亮，邰尤双皮肤都被照成了金黄色，他背靠镜子，仰起头露出漂亮的曲线，喉结像个调皮孩子，不时上下跑动。  
贺殷摁着邰尤双腿根操他，邰尤双里面又热又紧，操到他G点时他会坦诚地大喊啊啊啊，张着红润的唇说，“骚逼的G点被操到了，骚逼被操得好爽。”  
贺殷边操在邰尤双G点边捏上他挺立的乳头，在下身强烈的刺激下，邰尤双根本没注意到胸前的乳头被贺殷搓得血红。  
酒精与被操的快感双管齐下，他只剩下张嘴浪叫与大喘气。  
  
肌肉在快感中痉挛，贺殷停下来等邰尤双缓过劲掌握回身体肌肉，用指甲刮了刮那个被自己弄的通红的乳尖。“啊！”邰尤双声音变调，身体小幅度一抖，后穴紧紧绞着贺殷的肉棒。  
贺殷控制速度缓下来在邰尤双后穴里浅浅进出，过了一会儿邰尤双自己开始用后穴收缩寻找快感。“快点，嗯快点操我。”  
  
贺殷掰着邰尤双的身体让他摆出后入式的姿势，伸手在屁股的软肉上打了两巴掌，然后一插到底。  
邰尤双叫得耳朵都红了。“哦哦哦哈啊，鸡巴操，操得好深嗯，额嗯啊啊。”后穴也诚实地紧缩。  
邰尤双面对着镜子，翘着屁股被人狠操。他额头冒出细汗，身体发热，搭在他肩上的手让他更加滚烫。  
贺殷的右手被邰尤双拉住放进嘴里，指尖被牙齿轻咬，每一寸指缝都被舔过，透明的唾液滑到掌心，被人张嘴过去嘬回来。  
  
掌心被人吻住，然后用牙尖咬了一口，再被湿漉漉的舌尖舔了舔。  
贺殷几乎是瞬间把手抽出来侵入邰尤双唇舌，身下的抽送同时更加猛烈。手指翻搅，捏住他的下巴强迫人张开嘴抬头看镜子。  
镜子里的人眼神迷蒙，红红的舌尖还舔着进入口腔的手指，被强制打开嘴边淌下口腔分泌的津液，在空中拉成一条亮晶晶将断未断的丝线。  
“啊啊好快，啊啊唔大鸡巴操的好爽！”邰尤双尖叫的同时后穴激烈紧缩——镜子让他更加兴奋。“骚逼要高潮了，被操开了唔唔。”  
  
贺殷捏住邰尤双腰侧狠狠操人，最后手拿开的时候留下了深深的红痕。  
  
邰尤双第二天是被人叫醒的。  
贺殷站在床边，穿戴整齐。看他醒了，丢下一句，“起床，上班要迟到了。”  
大脑中残留着宿醉的头疼感，全身有种轻微散架的无力感，昨夜昏天黑地的片段闪现。  
  
身上很干净，是昨晚他老板帮他清理过了。腰侧的肌肉微微酸痛，镜中赤裸的身体左肩上有圈牙印，也是他老板留的。  
他不过咬了口新老板手心，新老板就在他肩膀上下了狠口。明明是个撩人的轻咬，搞得像把他手心咬穿了一样。  
邰尤双记着贺殷说的上班要迟到了，迅速梳头洗脸，刷牙的时候，泡沫满嘴，他还有空想自己昨天早上放床头那几张票子放的还真不亏。  
  
邰尤双回家换了一身衣服就往公司奔，紧赶慢赶总算没有在新老板上任第二天就闹迟到。即便他俩都清楚要是迟到了那背后是什么原因。  
  
上午几小时一过，邰尤双的身体就恢复了精神，没有早上起床那副就要散架的状态。由此可见平时的运动到关键时刻总有它那两分用处。  
  
“邰工程师，boss叫你。”  
“噢好。”  
  
昨天下午，这位新boss就在挨个叫人去他办公室。和他们聊聊人生聊聊工作想法什么的呗，八九不离十，邰尤双猜。  
昨天没叫到邰尤双，所以他昨天就做好了今天会和这个打过一炮的新老板两人共处一室的准备。  
不过昨天的他是万万没想到，打过一炮的老板今天就变成了打过两炮的老板。  
  
“叩叩叩。”  
“请进。”  
  
贺殷示意邰尤双坐，先跟邰尤双客套，“工作多吗？”  
“不多。”  
邰尤双规矩坐在贺殷对面，贺殷跟他客套，他也跟着客套。贺殷问了两个不痛不痒的问题才进入正题。关于接下来的新项目。  
  
接下来大概有两方面的业务，一方面是以公司为核心的周围应用开发，另一方面是接外包的应用开发。  
外包的项目不需要过多考虑，钱就是老大。办公室里有争议的目前就是以公司为核心的周围应用开发选题问题。  
选题是每个人自己想的，最后采用了谁的方向最后很大几率负责谁家人就花落谁家。是以办公室里一群人在这上面分歧很大。  
  
邰尤双当场讲述自己的想法。贺殷安静聆听，中途针对某些问题提出他的问题，有的问题邰尤双也思考过，立刻给出答案，有的他则直接和贺殷讨论起来。  
  
贺殷最后得出结论：“你的想法比较成熟。”  
“程工程师什么想法？”  
“你觉得他什么想法？”贺殷反问。  
不认同的想法。邰尤双盯着帅气的新boss在他面前耸了耸肩，没说话。  
“你觉得程工程师这个人如何。”  
新老板这是在打探办公室的暗流，想一窥员工关系了。邰尤双却只陈述事实，“他对自己要求很高。”顿了顿，“所以平时对我要求也不低。”  
“那平时感觉办公室工作氛围如何？”贺殷还紧追不放，问的问题直接又尖锐。心底的大实话是不可能对一个刚上任的老板讲的，邰尤双想办法周旋。  
“稳重有余。”有余到怠惰。  
“同事关系怎么样？”  
“大家一般都在忙自己的事，很和谐。”  
“没有摩擦吗？”  
“不常用。有的时候大部分也是为了工作内容。”  
贺殷显然也没相信邰尤双敷衍的回答，松口让邰尤双回去吃午饭。  
他叫邰尤双过来的时候其实就临近中午休息时间，他想着正好问完让人下班吃饭，结果中途邰尤双和他讨论问题的时间在他意料之外，这会儿已经过了午间下班时间点了。  
  
邰尤双其实早就饿了。在话题转向办公室关系的时候，大脑从兴奋的工作状态脱离出来，饥饿就像饿狼扑食一样叼住了他。  
他向贺殷点头起身准备离开，结果由于起身动作太快，有一瞬间的头昏眼黑身体无力，幸好右手扶着桌子才稳住了身体。  
邰尤双站着缓了好一会儿，黑暗渐渐褪去，眼前逐渐清晰然后对上贺殷不解的眼神。  
  
贺殷本来是不解的，和邰尤双对上眼神的时候突然就福灵心至。他想到了什么：“你早上没吃饭？”  
邰尤双的思维还没从他刚才的尖锐问题中跳出来，听见问题立刻就想打太极，话到嘴边才发现这是个很寻常的问题，甚至因为前两晚的那两炮而显得别有些意味，更因为这是贺殷上班时间里问的唯一一句生活问题而突然暧昧丛生。  
  
邰尤双及时收回自己准备否定的词语，用那双眼睛深深地望着贺殷。“昨晚喝酒宿醉，早上起晚了，没时间吃饭。”  
潜台词他早上叫他起床叫晚了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邰尤双：你，叫起床叫晚了  
> 贺殷：……错了  
> 邰尤双：谁错了？  
> 贺殷：我
> 
> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续  
> wb@孟品故


	4. 这不是命令，这是情趣

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到老板的故事。

邰尤双故意露出虚弱的样子谋求同情，但贺殷只是站起来做出身为上司应有的关心，语气淡淡：“赶紧去吃午饭吧。”  
邰尤双觉得贺殷这个人很奇怪。上一句话明明是因为昨晚那一炮发问，下一句话又陡然变回公司里高高在上的领导模样。  
  
邰尤双抬脚走到贺殷面前，发出邀请：“老板也去吃饭，不如一起？”  
他笑得虚弱，看起来就像在害羞。完全看不出来他的手此刻摸在老板的胸膛，在上面色情地抚摸。他把身体继续往前靠，将自己的胸膛压在自己手背，手心手背两边跳动鲜活的两颗心脏。  
嘴唇贴着贺殷耳廓，热气全吐在贺殷耳后：“我的肩膀昨晚被咬的好痛。”  
  
贺殷直接往后退，拉开距离。“所以邰工程师赶紧吃完午饭填饱肚子才能好好工作。”  
好温柔的拒绝方式。  
完全没有刚才和他刺探办公室情况的强势，邰尤双盯着走出去的背影这么想。  
  
饱餐一顿，邰尤双才感觉自己的魂终于归位，不再是走出贺殷办公室那副头重脚轻的状态。  
好好工作了一下午，新老板又通知开会。  
两天开两次大会，中间没有停歇地单独约了每一个有点地位的工程师。办公室议论纷纷，不知道新老板目的是要干什么。  
新官上任的三把火准备要开始烧了，有人心里隐隐这样觉得。  
  
会议室满满当当坐满了人。  
大家屁股还没坐热，贺殷雷厉风行宣布完他的安排，留下一句这只是他初步的想法，有想要调整的可以当场提出来讨论。  
寂静。  
会议室内有那么五分钟毫无声音，没人说话，没人举手表明看法，连窃窃私语都没有。  
事实上，当贺殷一大串一大串点名安排人员计划的时候，会议室整个空间里就只有贺殷冷漠的声音机械地宣布安排。  
坐在下面的人，听新老板宣布安排的时候连大气也不敢出，看那副冰冷的表情还以为这是一槌定音。此刻新老板停下跟他们讲这事有商量，他们好多人还没思考过这事有的商量。  
贺殷站着等他们。  
  
互相对视的人渐渐开始站起来提出自己的疑问和要求，但都是一些无关痛痒的小事，例如期望去更心怡的组别啦，或者希望老板的要求更明确具体一些或者其他等等等等。  
贺殷基本有求必应，这些都是小事。他在等，等有人站起来提出反对或者不满。比如现在，就有人终于憋了好久，站起来开口质疑：  
“我觉得，咳嗯，公司核心周边项目里带的新手是不是有点多了。”  
  
“你觉得多少合适？”  
“一……两个就够了吧。”站起来的人斟酌着，考虑到新老板大概希望他们带带新人，勉强说了个数目。  
“新人太多会影响项目进度和质量，他们犯错会加重我们的负担。呆在电脑面前花半个小时甚至一个小时去找一个小错误真的很浪费时间，而且……”  
  
“你不想带新人。”不是疑问，是陈述。  
站起来的人脸上嘴上都摆明了是这副意思，但当他顶着贺殷直直射过来的视线，感觉心头一凉，最后挣扎一下：“不是不想带，是关于公司核心周边项目由老人来比较好。大家一起开发过也比较有默契。”  
“那你去外包项目组。不用考虑需要分心。”  
  
“公司核心周围项目不需要考虑时间问题，我就是让你们老带新。新人是未来，他们需要成长，我希望项目结束我能看见一批成长起来的新人。”  
“新人抓紧机会好好学习，这不是给你们机会在一旁水，没有看见任何成长的人我中途叫你走人都有可能。当然，我的标准不是让你们迅速变成独当一面的高手，这点不用担心。”  
贺殷用不容置疑的口气叫了下一个。  
  
一长串的话语敲打完毕，室内又沉默。老人清楚这个新上司不好糊弄了，新人则暗暗期待办公室一番洗牌。  
  
“我想单独负责一款简单应用开发。”是个进公司一年有余的应届毕业生，他眼睛亮的逼人。话音落地一片哗然。  
贺殷垂头思虑两秒抬头，没有拒绝。“明天写好策划给我看。”  
  
贺殷这场会议里的安排将以前的局面全面打破，可以看见，缺乏激情混吃等工资的“老人”大部分被派到外包项目组，他们就只需要按要求开发。剩下的一部分人让他们着手带新人，把毕业生力量利用起来。  
很有勇气的一场安排。  
公司内部气氛里，缺乏新老员工的交流，这次大面积地增强交流势必会在一段时间内爆发极多矛盾。  
但当断则断。若是毒瘤，就该早日剜了。  
贺殷解决完在座人提出的问题，面无表情宣布散会。  
  
邰尤双散会后回到自己位置。办公室其他人都走完了，他还坐在位置上思考下班之后的去处。  
同事一个个地从身边离开，邰尤双脑子里闪过两天里的一幕幕经历。  
两个夜晚摸过的健美的身体和穿戴整齐面无表情的上司斩钉截铁地宣布计划，那颗沉默的痣和办公室内的紧紧逼问……  
  
邰尤双皱着眉转笔，低头扫见白纸上不知道什么时候写上去的名字，像凭空被人叼住咬了一口。  
头皮发麻的感觉一过，邰尤双突然笑了。  
他肩膀还痛着呢。  
邰尤双拿笔狠狠划去纸上的名字，摔下笔走向老板办公室。没错，贺殷还没走，否则他也不会待在办公室空耗时间。  
  
“叩叩叩。”  
“请进。”  
  
贺殷坐在椅子上朝门口投来一个疑惑的眼神。没想到下班有一阵了还有人找他。  
  
邰尤双站定在贺殷对面，居高临下，倾身压过去。一字一字往外吐：“晚上酒吧再见。”  
说完抓住贺殷放在桌面的左手，在他手心不由分说地咬了一口。  
邰尤双感受到手中骤起的反抗力气，就势放开。眼神从被抽回去的手掌往上落在新老板那张略显恼怒的脸上一秒后迅速抽离转身离开。  
  
**  
  
邰尤双在酒吧吧台干坐了一个小时之后才看见姗姗来迟的老板。  
贺殷穿了一件低调的格子衬衫，脸上恢复了面无表情，没有邰尤双走出办公室前的那副恼怒。  
  
邰尤双知道自己猜对了。  
他们都馋对方身子。  
这个表面衣衫整齐、不苟言笑的男人，其实拥有和他一样旺盛的欲望，喜欢身体感官的刺激，拥有不可言说的性癖……只是不知道对于最后那点，他的老板本身对自己了解多少。  
但是昨晚他被打的两下屁股，面对镜子的羞耻后入式，肩膀被狠狠咬的两口……他都帮他的老板记得清清楚楚。  
邰尤双对性很敏感，他不会出错。  
他笃定他从他的老板眼睛里读到了一只野兽，期望被驯服被牵制，同时也不能忽视它天性具有的攻击性与暴力性。这和他身份与性欲的矛盾出奇的相配。  
  
“喝了它。”  
邰尤双邀请贺殷在他旁边坐下，然后举起手边的鸡尾酒拿到贺殷眼前，距他鼻尖只有几厘米远。  
贺殷举手要接，被邰尤双躲过去。  
  
目光相接，电光噼啪。  
  
邰尤双寸步不退，将酒杯怼上那双紧抿的唇。  
开始灌得很慢，最后眼看着酒要见底，酒杯被人一下倾斜到底，多余的酒液瞬间争先从贺殷嘴角流下。  
邰尤双瞅着液体划过的下巴，吻了上去。他尝到酸酸甜甜的酒液，闻到馥郁的酒香。他咬着贺殷下巴，低声说：“去房间。”  
  
邰尤双将贺殷压在门板上，嘴唇在对方颈间亲吻，气息全吐在热乎乎的皮肤上。  
双手灵活地解开贺殷的皮带，拉下拉链，手指窜进内裤握住炽热的肉棒，食指勾住两颗沉甸甸的睾丸下面，屈指揉搓，激情点火。  
那根肉棒在刺激之下迅速勃起膨胀，散发勃勃生机。马眼上吐出的液体沾湿了邰尤双掌心。  
贺殷抱着邰尤双，他的头同样垂进邰尤双颈间，在柔软的耳后不甘示弱地落下一串濡湿的吻。一双大手撩开衣摆抚摸光滑的背脊，色情地在腰窝处轻蹭，最后钻进裤子里隔着一层内裤用力揉搓那两瓣软肉，让它在自己手下变成任何其他的模样。  
  
两个人都情动得差不多，呼吸急促心跳加快。邰尤双退后一步，喘口气，用命令的语气说：“别脱衣服，去床上躺着。”  
“手脚打开，呈大字型躺。”  
“不准自慰。”  
“等我出来。”  
这不是命令，是情趣。  
邰尤双离开前用牙齿咬了咬那颗上下滚动的散发着阳刚气息的喉结。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下章预告题目
> 
> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续  
> wb@孟品故


	5. 老板，你好香

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到老板的故事。

邰尤双从浴室出来的时候，看见的便是一个人安静地躺在床中央，宽大的身体与伸展的四肢几乎将整个床霸占了。  
  
邰尤双赤裸着踩上床，骑在贺殷身上。  
贺殷安静面无表情的样子很有一种生人勿近的感觉，像有一层冰牢牢罩在那张脸上。能把人冻的一哆嗦。  
从酒吧见面到现在躺在床上，这个人就没有开口说过一句话，要不是邰尤双能感受到这具身体此刻肌肉的紧绷与皮肤的温度，他就要怀疑他的老板其实只是个机器人了。  
“你好性感。”  
  
虽然他的老板没有话，但邰尤双不介意自己多说点。他反而享受这种沉默的专注的顺从。他讨厌那些下流的聒噪。  
从腹股沟处往上，一寸一寸，走过腹股沟周围敏感的软肉，束缚在内裤下的肉棒活跃地点头跳动。邰尤双笑夸，“它好精神。”  
“和我的一样精神呢。”  
邰尤双挺了挺胯，下身毫无保留地暴露在空气中的肉棒随着身体上下摇晃。  
他的语气真诚直白，好像在夸一副色彩优美的油画。最绝的是他的眼神，让人望一眼就要醉在那纯洁的色情里。  
  
“好漂亮的人鱼线。”邰尤双一遍遍描摹这条线条。  
“好性感的腹肌，弹性很好。”  
“难怪有那么强劲的腰力。”  
“这么棒的身材，要是办公室的小姑娘看见了，肯定腿软得都走不了路。”  
邰尤双一边摸着充满弹性的肌肉，一边抬头和贺殷说话。贺殷虽然不张口回应他，但他可以从肌肉的紧张和被撑开的内裤更直接地感受到他的回应，感受到他和他一样兴奋的心情。  
  
“不过当然，我最喜欢的是这根大鸡巴。”  
“它操在屁眼里面会让人爽翻天。”  
“它也很喜欢我的屁眼，是吧？”  
“不过它现在还不能操我的屁眼。”邰尤双隔着内裤上下抚摸那根肉棒，嘴上不无遗憾地说。接着内裤下的巨物似有生命地弹跳了一下。  
邰尤双知道，这是他的老板对他说的场景表示喜欢。巧了，他也很喜欢。  
  
“看着我，你不准动。”  
邰尤双说完话，双手撑在两侧整个人趴在贺殷身上。他的头离贺殷不过二十厘米，脸上的细微绒毛都能被看得一清二楚。  
“现在我要开始自慰。”  
“嗯嗯哼……”  
“嗯……哈啊，我的鸡巴好硬，你的大鸡巴也好硬嗯嗯哼……好爽。”  
“啊！蹭的好舒服。哈啊！”  
邰尤双挺胯，像发情一样在贺殷身下磨蹭。他的阴茎蹭在粗糙的牛仔裤上，蹭在灰色的内裤上，蹭在同样勃起的贺殷的阴茎上。  
  
他知道逼人不能逼太狠了，贺殷是头有利爪的野兽，所以在贺殷突然发难咬上他的脖子的时候他没有阻止。  
他的动作太猛，牙齿磕在凸出的软骨上，邰尤双轻声发出一声痛呼。  
“哼嗯……别舔。哈啊。”  
属于另一个人的火热的鼻息全部喷洒在颈间，皮肤升腾起酥酥麻麻的痒意。  
  
但这点动作并不能泄火。  
贺殷想用手箍住眼前这具惹火的身体，用手掌狠狠抚摸他的背脊，从肩胛骨到后腰，将整片后背摸到发红，他还想用手抓住那根蹭着他内裤的东西，用手指撸动控制人发出那些令人愉悦的声音，再把手指放进后面的甬道，在里面快速抽动，用手指操得他发疯。  
他准备有所动作的时候，邰尤双察觉到他的意图，抓住手腕死死摁住，喘着粗气咬字：  
“嗯哈你不乖……说了别动。”  
  
声音落地，漂亮柔软的唇猛然撞上了贺殷的唇，邰尤双闭上眼亲上他，在他的口腔里四处肆虐。贺殷也瞬间和突如其来不安分的舌纠缠起来。  
  
他们亲的忘我。  
像彼此都要将对方身体内的空气掏空才作罢。  
  
邰尤双挪出一只手来套弄湿滑的肉棒，发硬的柱身沾满了从铃口不断沁出的粘腻的液体。  
下身的刺激让邰尤双想要放声尖叫，可最终所有声音都被堵在嘴里，只剩下含糊不清的嗯嗯啊啊，还有胸腔的颤鸣。  
“唔唔唔唔……嗯唔嗯嗯唔！”  
加速的呻吟和弓起的背脊预示着高潮的来临。  
指甲刮过肉棒冠状沟，刺痛酥麻的快感闪电般在脑中炸裂，邰尤双攀上了巅峰。小腹剧烈收缩，身体僵硬屏住呼吸仰头任由贺殷亲吻。  
高潮过后的邰尤双脱力般摔进了贺殷怀里，他闻见令人愉悦的气味，轻笑：  
  
“老板，你好香。”  
  
其实他很早就想这么夸奖了。当他一靠近他老板就会闻见一股清新芬芳的味道——应该是沐浴露的气味。而当鼻尖凑到他老板裸露的皮肤附近，比如现在，他的头埋在对方颈间，他可以闻见隐隐的，浓郁的奶香，让人忍不住想要亲吻吸吮，想从中喝到与那气味相符的牛奶一样。  
邰尤双这么想着，也这么做了。  
他轻抬起头，嘴唇在搏动的脉搏附近轻轻一触。  
同时邰尤双的手隔着内裤搔了搔对方依旧硬挺的粗大肉棒。这一下隔着内裤搔到了马眼，伴着骚话和亲吻 。贺殷绷紧了全身肌肉伴随着微微的打颤——他竟然射了！  
  
刚度过不适期的邰尤双被高潮的颤抖带动着，继而整片头皮发麻。他的动作先他想法一步，抓起贺殷的手在他掌心落下一个炽热的吻。  
这是他对他的奖励。  
邰尤双踏出浴室的时候就注意到了他的老板屈指向内握紧的拳头。他的四肢是伸展的，但他的手指却攥成拳头——那是防御的气息。  
他一开始就打定了主意要趁着对方高潮的不适期，强势地入侵，打破他的心理防线。他要让他彻底地将身心在他面前展露。  
他的老板在性中表现出对掌心这块地方极高的紧张感无一不在显示说，他对掌心赋予了深刻的隐私感，入侵那里将会有破开他心门的感觉。  
可此刻，他吻上掌心的那一秒。却是真真实实的想要奖励这个从他敲门走进办公室发出邀约那刻起总是安静服从的男人。  
他的灵魂因为这个男人此刻突然的高潮而颤抖，得到无与伦比的满足。  
他希望让这个男人达到身与心的高潮。  
  
够了够了，多了。  
邰尤双在心底及时阻止自己进一步做点什么。一切止步于此最恰当。  
  
“用你的手指插我。”  
邰尤双等贺殷缓了缓，继续。虽然两个人都高潮了，但不可能连个插入都没有就结束今夜的疯狂。  
邰尤双弓起背，解开贺殷的衣服扣子，一只手捏上健实的胸肌，另一边伏脸轻蹭，嘴上吐着热气骚话连篇。  
他话越骚，贺殷用手指操他越狠。手指进出的时候响起噗叽噗叽的水声。  
  
“哈啊……噢啊啊好胀。哼啊！”  
邰尤双扶着硕大的肉棒，控制身体对准一点点坐下去，最后快全部没入的时候，被人挺腰一顶声音变调。  
邰尤双报复性地一夹，自己撑着身体上下摇动一阵接下来还是交给了贺殷：  
“老板操我。”  
“老板的大鸡巴操死我。呃啊啊！”  
“唔嗯……哈啊老板……的鸡巴好长，操的我好爽。唔哼嗯！”  
  
邰尤双叫出老板两字的时候，偷欢的快感霸占了他，他也知道叫得越欢，贺殷操他越狠，更加放肆地叫起来。他跪在床上被操得腿软。  
贺殷扣住他腿弯一下一下用力撞击，皮肉相接响起响亮啪啪声。  
  
“呃啊啊啊！哈啊！唔呜呜！爽唔。”  
快感一波一波袭击，邰尤双腿肚子爽到抽筋，全身冒汗，黑色的发丝湿成一缕缕粘在额前。  
每次身体爽到抽搐的时候，贺殷又放缓速度浅浅摩擦，无数酸麻从骨缝里钻出来抓人发疯，即将攀上巅峰又被狠狠摔进尘土，邰尤双被折磨得发疯，发硬的肉棒颤巍巍裸露在空气中吐出黏糊糊的液体。  
邰尤双肉棒的流精几乎没停下。  
“骚逼好痒！呃啊！唔。”  
“骚逼被操得好爽！”  
“嗯嗯啊啊啊……唔哈啊……呃！嗯嗯唔啊啊啊啊啊啊！  
  
贺殷顶在邰尤双体内不知道操了多久，后来位置互换，压着邰尤双趴在在床上操，在他又白又翘的屁股上留了几个大巴掌，邰尤双仰起背，后穴紧紧夹着他浪叫，狠狠抓住他手臂，待修剪的指甲在皮肤上留下一串抓痕。  
被子被踢下了床，床单枕头也被蹂躏的不成样子。或白色或透明的精液被擦在床上，衣服上，身体上。  
疯狂。  
两个人都跟要榨干对方一样，一个发骚一个发狠。  
邰尤双最后夹着贺殷的腰，高仰着头看白花花的天花板颤抖着射出来。射了两个人一胸膛。  
  
邰尤双回忆起那个夜晚，就满目是赤裸的身体，性感的人鱼线，充满弹性的肌肉的触感，白晃晃的灯光，火热的呼吸，乱糟糟的床铺，被搓红的乳头，令人癫狂的快感，还有浑身是汗的身体，与被精液的气味包围的梦境。  
在梦里他恍惚又被人操了一通，在高潮时被人捉住掌心深深吻住。  
不过醒来的时候那梦境模糊着走远，他什么都不记得了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续  
> wb@孟品故


	6. 酒吧传说里，那人是有点邪乎

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到上司的故事。

“你在这儿啊，让我好找。”章毓挂断电话，在不起眼的一小间咖啡店找到了自己要找的人。  
贺殷一个人坐在角落靠着窗边，面前摆着半杯咖啡，对章毓的到来表示欢迎，  
  
章毓是贺殷大学时候在网上认识的，两个人因数独结缘。那时候的贺殷把课余时间都给了数独，两个人经常在论坛里一起讨论关于数独的技巧，一起讨论多了就熟了，之后经常甩对方一道题来互相刁难。  
从数独开始，两个人在大学一起进军过扫雷地图，走过坦克大战战场，研究过一段时间古典密码学，当时还捣鼓出了一套只有两个人懂的密语。  
不过大学毕业之后两个人都忙于工作，逐渐断了联系。之后再次联系上还是因为两个人的性向居然也是一样的，同性恋。  
两个人分别在一个朋友的朋友组织的聚会，一个大型单身gay的聚会上见面了。  
两个人在大学阶段虽然没有面过基，但是有互相发过照片，章毓当时就出言调侃，说不定未来的某一天他们俩会没有约定地突然出现在对方面前，不知道那时候他们会不会认出对方来。  
事实是，两个人都认出了对方这个眼熟的陌生人。然后两人在偶遇之后又渐渐拣起了断掉的联系。  
之后即便贺殷因为工作原因被调走，两个人也始终保持着联系。按章毓的说法，能重新和一个大学期间关系好的要死的人捡起联系是很珍贵的。  
不过两个人的话题倒不再是以前的数独、扫雷、坦克大战啦。工作生活不允许他们保持和大学一样的激情去捣鼓这些，于是话题便自然而然地变成了当下两个人共同感兴趣的东西——男人。  
两个人经常一起交流关于圈内现状，关于找对象，或关于炮友关于性。吐槽居多，一般都是章毓提起话头。偶尔贺殷也开玩笑要给章毓介绍一个对象，免得他天天对着他嚎。  
这次贺殷调回原省工作，章毓一早就说两个人要出来见个面聊聊玩玩，结果上个周末有事耽误了到现在才正巧有空。  
  
“好久不见，你还是这么帅气。”  
“过奖。”  
章毓笑着发出一声鼻音，“嘁。”  
  
“先生您好，请问您需要点什么吗？”  
“一杯拿铁，谢谢你。”  
服务员过来打断对话，章毓点完咖啡回头继续聊贺殷，他最近突然忙起来还没来得及问过贺殷回来的具体情况，“你们公司舍得放你回来了？”  
“是我自己要求过来的。”  
“噢～难怪。”章毓了解地点点头，“缠你缠了很久吧。”  
“这边轻松了，多出来玩啊，该找清兵了。”章毓眼都笑弯了地揶揄。清兵是坦克大战里当时两个人的最常用语，章毓吐槽这词的频率出现得比他叫他对象名字都多，后来就被两人拿来当“对象”一词用了。  
贺殷喝了口咖啡，仔细看了看章毓，“玩不玩的不关键，你天天放松也没找到清兵。”  
章毓骂贺殷嘴损。  
  
咖啡冒着热气被端上来。  
隔着白气两个人聊起从前。  
  
“待会儿吃完饭去王冠？”章毓关心接下来的流程。“我新学了点调酒，给你露两手哈哈。”  
“可以，期待。”  
  
两个人走出小店，章毓瞅着远处眼睛一亮，有帅哥！  
他瞧过去的时候，帅哥的手里拎着从超市买的一大堆东西正巧被一个皮孩子撞翻了。章毓立刻有感：“哎，那小孩子太不小心了。”  
东西打翻了一地，幸好看起来没有什么易碎物品，接着旁边冲出来一位女士拉住小孩给帅哥捡东西道歉。  
？  
“那边有个帅哥的东西被撞翻了。”章毓对旁边的贺殷解释。  
接着他感觉到贺殷顺着他目光方向看过去，那个帅哥也刚好抬起头看到这边，帅哥愣了愣，打了个招呼。  
章毓不认识人家，招呼肯定不是和自己打的，自己周围也只有贺殷一个人。“你认识？”  
他听见贺殷解释，“一个公司的。”  
“哟，那是你下属啊，能介绍认识吗？他是不是同？”章毓其实是随口一问，接他们之前那段清场的话题。这个帅哥虽帅，但不是他喜欢的型。  
“戏剧要开场了。”  
两个人在咖啡店没什么好谈的了就计划干些其他的，正好这里附近有个老茶馆，最近下午都有节目演出，就决定去那里接受一下文化的熏陶。  
“噢噢，来了。”  
  
章毓嘴里的那个帅哥就是邰尤双。  
这是贺殷第一次在公司和酒吧外碰见邰尤双。距离上一次酒吧见面，时间飞快的过去了两周。  
嗯，昏天黑地的第三次打炮结束后，贺殷就再也没在酒吧见过邰尤双，上班状态的邰尤双也没有再做出什么暧昧越矩的举动。  
亲身经历过的事情瞬间变得像梦境一样，熏人的酒气，撩人的声音，光滑的背脊像被迷雾笼罩，越走越远。掌心滚烫的一个又一个吻也变得像是他自己的臆想。  
不过上面这些，贺殷在这两周里也没什么时间去想，去回忆。公司往日的格局被他打破，每个小项目组的想法他要一一了解，被打回的方案不断提交不断审阅，公司核心周边项目的进度他要监督，新老员工的交流与摩擦他要想办法调解……  
调回的工作总体来说是会轻松的，不过在开始阶段免不了要让人忙上一阵。  
  
台上的人唱着戏，这一段叫《游庵定情》，人物只有两个，场景全是书生与庵堂女子的对话。贺殷没有仔细听，不过配乐是现场，轻易就将人带回古代那番风景。咿咿呀呀的声音盘旋在茶馆上空，章毓在下面磕着瓜子听得津津有味。  
章毓：“以前没看过，没想到这个剧目还挺好看的。”说着他抬起手摆了一个台上剧中人的姿势，做的有模有样。  
一个小时的时间一晃而过。  
台上的人谢幕退场，中场休息了准备换下一场。台下的两人准备就这么撤了。吃饭随便在茶馆出门左拐的一家店解决了，两个人踏上酒吧的路程。  
  
章毓经常来这家gay吧，和这里的调酒师混的熟，两句话说明意图，对方表示不介意他进来用一场。  
章毓撸起袖子，撑在桌面简单问了问贺殷口味，然后想要喝啥，接着一本正经地开始了他的表演。  
一上来章毓先表演了个花式放冰块，酒瓶子在手中耍了好几个花圈再被倒进量杯中准确度量，一份份酒倒进调酒壶，左右拉酒六次，然后优雅倒进备好的酒杯，最后夹了一片柠檬装饰。  
章毓将酒杯往前一推，“先生，您的酒。”  
贺殷喝了一口，实话实说：“酸的有点多。”和他本来要求的口味差得有点远。  
“嘘。”章毓大笑着眨眼暗示，“你清楚就好，不用说出来。”他也就是玩玩姿势骗骗外行。  
  
章毓出来点了一杯酒，然后两个人移去卡座。章毓长的不算帅，但那张脸很有种爽朗的劲，刚才在吧台耍的花样招了不少目光。  
贺殷品着章毓调的酒，悠悠道出真相：“给我调酒是假，招人喜欢是真。”  
“哈哈哈你那么关心我找清场的事，这不是顺道吗？”  
  
“这里环境不错吧。”  
贺殷点头。  
“你这几天来逛过吗？”  
“来过。”  
章毓惊讶：“嗯？我还以为你刚上任要忙着，没空来呢。”  
“回来的第一晚没事，过来看看。”  
“我的直觉告诉我有故事。”章毓坐正了身体，这方面他跟他这个老朋友一样很关心对方的感情问题。“说吧，和什么样的男人擦出了火花。”  
  
“年龄小？温柔可爱吗？”  
“不是，那就是年龄差不多了。”  
“害羞内向？”  
“开朗活泼？”  
“成熟稳重？”  
  
章毓看贺殷没有反应知道自己猜的不对。想起什么，开玩笑：“总不会是开放风骚吧。”  
贺殷的眼皮动了动。  
章毓觉得自己猜的八九不离十。“你喜欢这一款了？”他记得以前他的老朋友身边都是模样乖乖的男孩子啊。  
“好吧，不过这个酒吧里有个挺出名的人。在床上挺开放能骚的，你别遇到他就行。你搞不定他。”  
“你怎么知道别人在床上？”  
贺殷的话没说完，但是意思很明确了。  
章毓连连否认，“我没碰过啊我不喜欢这款的。”  
  
“本来他不怎么出名的，不过有个男的跟他打了一炮之后就想追他，被他拒绝了，估计是他拒绝对方拒绝的有点狠吧，那个男的就在酒吧里四处说他在床上怎么怎么样……”  
“那男的也是脑子不太好。这个作风也有问题。”  
“然后吧，追人的那男的还有那么点小钱，查了他以前的事，查出来他一直在酒吧约炮，每次都是不同的人，都是上过一次床没有第二次。”  
“后来追人那男的找了以前和他上过床的另外一两个人，把这事爆出来了。又说他有性瘾啊，说他在床上张口闭口就是让人操他，狠狠地操啊然后说他下贱就该被操之类更低俗的大致这个意思的话。”  
“这不就火了吗。”  
“不过那个追人的男的在酒吧疯言疯语了一阵，后来就再没出现过了。”  
“所以，你懂的，这人不好惹。”  
“后来又有人爆料，说酒吧老板跟他告白过很多次，不过都被拒绝了。然后现在关系依旧很好。这人，就挺有手段的吧。”讲到这里章毓突然想起什么似的，继续：  
“而且据说以前和他上过床的不少人都想过追人。”  
  
一口气讲这么长一段八卦，章毓口有点干，喝了两口酒润喉。  
“不过这些我都是听人说的，八卦听了这么多，但我连人都没见着过一回。”  
“你要是碰到他，我估计你搞不过他。”  
章毓不是爱背后八卦别人的人，但他担心他这个老朋友换口味之后栽跟头，得提前给他打好预防针。  
在酒吧传说里，那人是有点邪乎。  
搞不过人的贺殷看着章毓那担心的眼神，给他点了好几瓶酒来堵住他的嘴。  
  
但那个和章毓嘴里描述的情况颇为符合的下属像在酒吧消失了，只剩下在工作岗位没有惊讶，没有尴尬，也没有任何暧昧撩拨动作的，认真工作的下属。  
他们应该不会再有其他联系。  
  
假装什么都没有发生过，两个人都显得轻车熟路。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邰尤双：打完炮不认人，我是专业的
> 
> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续  
> wb@孟品故


	7. 求求你

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到上司的故事。

时间它继续地走，公司的大小矛盾逐个得到解决，贺殷对办公室的情况越加了熟于心。过上了白天他在公司发布命令，晚上他去酒吧喝酒放松的规律日子。  
下班之后就不老老实实待在房子里其实是他一直都有的一个习惯。在外地工作的时间里，下班之后的闲余时间他也有过一段下班就找个酒吧待着的经历，然后一直到该睡觉的时间再回家睡个觉，第二天起来再去上班。  
他生活的就像自己房子里的旅人——每晚在卧室借住一晚，第二天一大早起床，穿衣洗漱出门在外漂泊流浪一整天，然后以此循环往复。  
  
“boss，那个，我是陪张骏出去的实习生。”  
“张骏突然肚子疼得说不出话，我们就上医院了现在还在医院排队，所以晚上的应酬他可能去不了了。”  
贺殷在办公室接到实习生电话的时候，刚刚挂断和客户的聊天电话，敲定晚上他会带一名项目负责人去向他汇报工作进度，没想到下一秒意外就来了，“好的没事，你就在他旁边好好照顾他，待会儿的应酬他不用来了。让他注意身体。”  
电话那头有点吵闹，贺殷隐约听见实习生说着啊？你说什么？噢是……知道了之类的话。  
然后是实习生传递过来的消息：“那个，张工程师说他不能去了你可以带邰工程师。邰工程师看过他要讲的内容，他可以代替张工程师去。”  
“好，我知道了。”  
挂断电话的贺殷最后喊上了邰尤双一起去晚上的应酬。  
  
应酬无非吃菜喝酒再加上互相恭维。虽然都在拼酒，但大家都跟人精一样的尽量让自己少遭些酒精的罪。  
邰尤双的状态就奇怪了。  
他代替张骏跟对方老总讲清楚了他外包来的项目进度，具体实现了什么功能之后就积极地和对方拼起酒来。  
他像在跟什么人较劲。  
  
其实没什么原因，邰尤双就是特么的心情烦躁，而他心情只要一烦躁他就喜欢往死里作罢了。  
于是今天这场应酬里——所有敬酒的，他都来者不拒。  
一杯杯酒从喉咙入肚那一瞬间的感觉，可以暂时性抚平他烦躁的心情，这让他上瘾。  
  
对方负责人看邰尤双这个态度，大笑着夸赞：“是个人才！来来来，我们再来两杯！”  
“我就喜欢这种做事利落，喝酒也爽快的人哈哈哈！”  
“是，今天您要喝多少我就陪您喝多少。”邰尤双眼也不眨地又干了三杯。  
贺殷在中途找机会劝了一句邰尤双装没听见，负责人被拽走也没用，邰尤双总能逮着别人拼酒。  
这不是为了应酬喝的酒。  
  
散席之后，贺殷送走手下员工，接着在去厕所的走廊上碰见了邰尤双。  
邰尤双微醺，但看到贺殷还能停下来礼貌地打招呼：“boss好，现在散了吗？”  
“嗯。散了。”邰尤双喝酒不上脸，贺殷看不出他有没有醉。“拼酒有伤身体，下次少喝点，没人说你。心情不好也要少喝点。”  
嗯嗯是，我知道酒多伤身。好的好的知道了，下次还喝。我也知道没人说我。嗯对，但不巧，我心情不好就是想多喝点。邰尤双听一句在心里接一句。  
邰尤双喝多了酒大脑始终有些迟钝。贺殷说完之后没说话没让开路，邰尤双也就呆呆地站在那里被人审视。直到他意识到场景不对的时候贺殷又开口了：  
  
“感觉怎么样？”  
这问题没头没脑，不知道问的是喝多酒了怎么样还是关于他心情不好怎么样。  
贺殷总让人很踏实，他不说话就那么静静看着你的时候，那种感觉尤其明显，让人简直想要毫无保留地对他坦白心声。邰尤双和他在床上最喜欢的就是看他那双安静的眼睛，可他现在对这双眼睛感到心慌  
——因为他发现在这样的眼神下有种被人温柔关怀的感觉，他真的有一吐为快的欲望。  
邰尤双觉得口有点干。  
“还行。”  
  
手机接连震动多次，将邰尤双从瞬间的局促不安中拽出来。他用脚趾头想也知道是谁给自己发的什么烦人信息。  
愚蠢！聋子！  
这是从哪里来的恶心人的固执！  
他看也没看一眼直接把手机屏幕摁灭，暴躁地抓了把头发问自己可不可以走了。  
贺殷迅速侧身让开道路。  
  
贺殷没想到他会在酒吧再碰见邰尤双。  
他以为对方会回家躺床上呼呼大睡，一直睡到周六中午再悠悠醒来的那种。因为他自己心情烦躁的绝大多数时候就会选择睡觉。  
  
邰尤双一个人坐在吧台，手边放着一瓶噢打开的酒。  
他偶尔拿起酒瓶对口吹一口然后在桌面上一动不动趴一会儿，偶尔和得空的调酒师聊上两句，再或拿出手机扒拉两下，对手机说几句话。  
他也没想到这天应酬结束了还能在酒吧碰到贺殷。  
  
贺殷没想过是什么原因促使他走过去。  
他脑子里想到的是应酬的酒席散过之后，在走廊碰见的邰尤双。  
他刚从洗手间出来，应该还洗了把脸，因为他额头贴着几缕湿漉漉的头发。从脸上看不出他喝酒了，如果不看他的眼睛的话。  
然后他更为清晰地感知到了，因为喝多酒后，不可避免地偶尔散发出的那股被压抑的烦躁感。  
  
章毓说过他记得贺殷喜欢乖的。而其实邰尤双没有什么表情出神想事情的时候看起来就十分不具有攻击性。  
等他回过神，面部表情活过来，整个人又变得鲜活富有生命力与攻击力。  
贺殷想起了在走廊看见的邰尤双那副出神的样子。气息暴躁，表情乖顺。让他感觉眼前这个人很需要帮助，对，帮助。  
  
邰尤双趴在桌面感觉到手中的酒瓶被人抽走了。他迷迷糊糊间的想法：  
许闻戍这么快就来了？他不是在家被堵住了吗？  
邰尤双抬头，在昏暗的灯光中缓慢辨认出原来不是许闻戍来了，是他的新老板来了。  
  
“你不能再喝了。心情不好回家睡觉。”  
邰尤双被戳到心事，歪着头看这个和他有过颠鸾倒凤的三个夜晚的老板，嘲讽地笑，一字一字拒绝：“不要。”  
“我要喝。你凭什么管我？”  
“老板管的真宽啊，下班了也管？哈。”  
  
邰尤双这副表情做得欠揍，换个人手里的拳头估计就要砸他脸上了，但贺殷毫无反应，就在他们俩争执的过程中邰尤双的手机来电话了。  
是许闻戍真被死拦在他家了。  
“行吧我知道了。你爸妈真……不是东西。”邰尤双脸上挂着嘲讽的笑，一边咬牙低骂。  
  
挂断电话那时候的邰尤双的脑子就已经不太清醒了，他看贺殷拿走他的酒瓶，争执不下于是就给他找不痛快，刁难贺殷要他送他回家。  
地址就在酒吧附近的住宅小区。  
到了邰尤双说的地址，贺殷等他敲了半天门，一直没人开门才发现他说的地址原来不是他家。  
  
场景一下变到贺殷家里。  
问邰尤双他家地址在哪儿这人死活不说，喝醉了嘴倒还紧的很，一点东西也套不出来。  
贺殷摸黑把人放倒在沙发。一路架着人的肩膀稍酸——邰尤双出酒吧的时候稍微扶着手臂就能走路，直到他喝的鸡尾酒后劲上来，人就站不直了。  
这人醉了还能折腾，半路装过无数次崴脚，蹲在路边不愿意走。每次快接近贺殷不耐烦点时又恢复原样，乖乖走路。  
把人搭身上，热气腾腾的夜晚，两个人的汗都腻在一起，为闷热的夜晚额外添了热度。邰尤双的手脚还不安分，在贺殷身上乱蹭乱摸，弄得他火大。  
贺殷把人甩进沙发，自己先到楼上将一身衣服换下丢进洗衣机，穿上家居服。  
  
客厅灯光被人打开。  
邰尤双仰躺在沙发，眼睛被突来的灯光微微刺痛，抬手用胳膊遮住光线。  
一路上的折腾，他身上的领带被自己扯开，乱糟糟地系在颈间——他应酬完了就穿着这身衣服去了酒吧。  
扎进裤腰的衬衣早被扯出来，这会儿随着手臂上抬，露出衬衣下面随着呼吸起伏的肌肤。  
  
客厅闷热，没有开空调。  
窗外吹进来的都是热乎乎的风。  
邰尤双觉得热，他把衣服撩开还是热。抬起腰让身体离开暖烘烘的皮面沙发，还是热。  
他还记得他很烦，他忘不掉，酒精麻痹也没用。现在他又热又烦，抬起的身体脱力再次瘫进沙发。他喝醉了酒还没有甩掉那股烦躁，但他惶惶找不到发泄的地方，于是他开始出汗。  
他全身上下都是汗。  
  
“醒醒，别睡，去床上睡。”贺殷把人从沙发上架起来。  
醉酒的人就像泥鳅一样缠上来。  
  
邰尤双整张脸压在贺殷肩窝。奇异地，接触到裸露的皮肤一刻，他感到了凉爽。  
“……舒服嗯……好凉快。”  
邰尤双的喃喃自语传进贺殷耳里，他不知道为什么两片热乎乎的肌肤贴在一起邰尤双能感受到凉快，但他知道和醉酒的人讲不来道理，准备先给人外套和领结脱掉。  
  
把人外套脱了给他身上的衣服理好，看他这副样子，贺殷把人打横抱起来。  
  
“嘶。”  
贺殷推不开那颗带着滚烫温度的执着的脑袋，肩膀还被酒疯子狠狠咬了一口。  
他几乎立刻想把人扔出去。  
冲动的想法没来得及实施，酒疯子又忽然安静下来，伸出舌头在被咬过的地方轻舔细吻。  
贺殷被酒疯子搂得喘不过气。皮肤相贴的温度像要烧起来，他合理怀疑酒疯子是不是发烧了。  
发烧又醉酒的疯子还是个色鬼。脑袋与嘴不老实的同时，接着松开一只手一边摸上了他面前的属于另一个人的胸膛，一边说混话：“好有弹性。”  
  
邰尤双的欲望被唤醒，一身烦躁忽然找到了发泄出口。  
邰尤双体内被酒精糊弄过去的烦躁，此刻全部卷土重来，像剧烈风暴猛然袭击了他。  
他渴求通过性来发泄。  
他想做，最好能被操到射精。  
  
贺殷放下邰尤双，压住他企图乱动的身体，厉声教训：“好好睡觉。”  
邰尤双闷哼一声，躺在床上抬起腿，用膝盖色情地蹭着重点部位：“嗯你……和我一起睡觉。”  
贺殷没管他的混话。等人挣扎两下没有挣脱开放弃地躺在床上才放开他准备出去。贺殷卸力的一瞬间却被醉酒的人突然清醒似的用力一拉，情景突然变换，现在他被人压在床上。  
“别动，小心你的小弟弟。”  
邰尤双的膝盖用了力顶在重点部位，若非如此，贺殷也不至于倒在床上任人宰割，是个男人都要害怕命根子出点问题。喝醉的人手脚没轻没重，整的挺吓人。  
  
“操我好不好。”  
“老板，操我好不好。”  
“求求你……操我。”  
  
第一句是平淡的询问，第二句软了语气，最后陡然变成又哑又抖的哀求。  
他已经想了到在性爱高潮中大脑一片空白的感觉，他强烈地需要那种感觉，发了疯地想要，只要一想到就仿佛感觉有万千密密麻麻的蚂蚁钻进皮肤咬在他的骨头缝里，折磨得人发狂。  
  
“噢哈……”  
“嗯！嗯啊啊啊啊啊哦，哈啊！”  
邰尤双一只手放在他的肉棒上快速地撸动，另一只手急切地拉着贺殷的手引导他在自己胸前抚摸，动作毛毛躁躁但他依旧从中获得了快感。  
“快……快点！啊嗯啊啊啊嗯！”  
“好爽！哈啊啊啊！”  
邰尤双毫无预兆地就射精了，后穴里的嫩肉快速收缩着，精液射了浓浓一股。贺殷没跟上邰尤双的节奏，一根肉棒突兀地硬在肉穴里要等人缓过神。  
“别停……嗯嗯唔操我，继续……操我唔！哈啊！”  
贺殷用行动满足他。  
  
贺殷后知后觉地发现了这不是一场性爱。  
这是一场施虐与受虐。  
施虐者是他自己，受虐者是他的下属。但整个主导者却又是这个受虐者，而不是他这个施虐者。  
邰尤双已经高潮三次，但贺殷还没有射过一次，他可以感受到面前这具身体的肌肉在不受控制地痉挛，以及这具身体的所有部位仿佛都是敏感点，他的手不论放在哪里都能引来身体肌肉明显的反应。  
第四次。  
还没停，还在继续。  
他的下属已经射不出来了。痛哭与欢愉同时呈现在他脸上，贺殷隐约理解了那种从痛苦中激生出的快感——因为他感受到了忍着不射一直硬着然后用棒子狠狠操人施虐的快感。  
这种感觉不知道从身体里那里钻出来的，像邰尤双在床上勾人的样子一样牢牢擒住了贺殷。  
疯了，都疯了。

这场夜晚的狂欢最后停歇在两个人攀上高潮的大汗淋漓的喘息中。  
邰尤双高潮过多少次记不清了。到后来只能全身抽搐，难耐地将腰弓到极致，可他射不出来——他已经没有东西可射，他的肉棒颤巍巍地流出透明的稀薄的液体，像在替它的主人流泪。  
邰尤双的嗓子被他叫哑了，只剩下卡在喉咙口的呜咽，弱弱地飘出口。攀上高峰的时刻，双目几近失神，眼珠茫茫在眼中转动靠不了岸。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续  
> wb@孟品故


	8. 感谢老板的深切关心

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到老板的故事。

“起来吃饭。”  
邰尤双被贺殷叫醒，眼睛睁开了，灵魂还在半空中飘飘浮浮。  
邰尤双身上严严实实裹着一条毯子，他半夜的睡姿极不规矩，四仰八叉乱蹬乱踢，好好盖在身上的被子能被他踹成一团踢下床，没了被子一会儿冷了就往贺殷身上钻。空调不可能关，贺殷没办法只能把他包成了粽子。  
贺殷指指床边：“喝粥养胃，自己醒醒酒。”  
“吃完去洗漱，这里有衣服可以换上。你昨天的衣服不能再穿，被我放洗衣机里了。”  
贺殷站在床边交待完，转身出去把门合上，留下床头一碗热粥朝天花板缓缓冒着热气。  
  
手机手表不知道丢哪儿了，邰尤双也不知道自己是睡到几点，只感到自己的嗓子哑的好像有火在烧，他说不出话。意识归位之后身体上因为纵欲过度而产生的疲乏酸疼也一并冒了上来，带着宿醉留下的头疼。  
眼睛瞟见冒着热气的热粥，肚子饿的感觉就立刻窜上了头。略显艰难地从裹得跟茧似的毯子中挣扎出来端起热粥迅速解决完。  
  
邰尤双躺在床上缓了好一会儿，下床穿衣洗漱，端着空碗推开门走出客卧。  
他的腿还有些软，但看不大出端倪。  
  
客卧外面是一块开放式的空间，墙面用白和浅蓝简单粉刷，和房子主人透露出一样的冷淡，这是一套要层的房子，二楼没有人，邰尤双顺着楼梯走下楼。  
邰尤双下楼的时候，贺殷就看见楼梯间的动静，当邰尤双走下最后一节楼梯时候贺殷刚好走到楼梯旁边，自然接过邰尤双手里拿着的空碗。  
就像他们只是普通同事关系，同事喝醉了过来借住一晚一样。他们默契地都选择忽略夜晚的疯狂，白天披上各自的身份照常虚与委蛇。  
  
“再来一碗？”  
“嗯谢谢。”邰尤双的嗓子喝完一碗粥好多了，但说太多话还是感觉不舒服。  
贺殷走进厨房给邰尤双端出一碗热粥放在饭桌上。  
“你的衣服洗好晾着了，晚上之前应该能干。”  
意思是他可以晚上穿上衣服走人。邰尤双以一个看起来不太舒服的坐姿地坐着，眼光瞟到阳台上方在阳光的殷勤照料之下自己的衣服，没说话。  
贺殷坐回了沙发，手里摊了本书翻阅。  
  
醒来的时候窗外的太阳正盛，在楼上喝完粥休息的时间找到手机一看，时间果然已经踏过中午，走向下午两点。  
微信上许闻戍发消息过来问他还活着不，昨晚他咋了。  
许闻戍的消息刷屏了，聊天界面中间还有好几个未接语音电话。  
邰尤双坐在餐桌上慢悠悠的喝着第二碗粥，第一碗粥喝的太急他都没尝出什么味道。一边喝粥，一边瞥两眼坐在对面客厅沙发上专心致志的人，一边用左手一下一下戳键盘打字回复。  
  
邰尤双：起了，没出事。  
消息一发出去，许闻戍的回复很快就回过来。  
许闻戍：你总算醒了，我差点要以为你被人绑了。  
许闻戍：或者喝醉了过马路被车撞死了。  
邰尤双：盼我点好。  
邰尤双：绑我没那么容易，撞死也太惨了。  
互相损两句再扯上正题，许闻戍问到昨晚，邰尤双用应酬很烦敷衍了事。  
懒得解释，也疲于打字。  
  
邰尤双这碗粥喝的时间实在是长——二十多分钟过去，还没有喝完的迹象。贺殷第一次从书页中抬起头来看向坐在餐桌上的人的时候邰尤双端起碗就要喝掉最后一口已经凉掉的粥，他抬头的目光在中间和本应在看书的人对上。  
一个不说话默默地看，一个看着看过来的视线慢慢地喝。  
邰尤双喝完最后一口粥，伸舌舔了舔嘴唇——咸粥的味道刚刚好，稠度刚好，青菜沁在里面的清香也刚刚好。  
  
邰尤双把碗洗了回到客厅，坐进一个豆袋榻榻米懒人沙发，仰躺着数阳光中漂浮的尘埃颗粒，但他总是会忘记自己数到多少。  
这些上下翻飞的小东西，就像他心里此刻的思绪一样，不受控制，落不了地，一点风吹草动就躁动起来。  
……  
另一个人制造出的翻书声充满耳。  
  
同一块空间下另一个人的目光有如实质，长久地，毫无遮掩地落在自己身上，让人无法忽视。  
贺殷合上书回看过去。  
“我可以在这里借住一阵吗？”邰尤双看着贺殷盯回来的眼神缓慢开口，听起来就像很小心郑重似的。  
“为什么？”  
刚才那股小心郑重的感觉瞬间消散，邰尤双突兀地对贺殷灿烂地笑起来，好像他听见了一个好笑的问题，接着他意识到这样不妥的样子，迅速收敛：“我没地方睡觉了呗。”  
但接着又是不着调地胡说八道：“老板要是不肯收留我，那我只能去睡大街了。”  
贺殷：“……”  
  
邰尤双的手机放在在裤兜里，现在贴着他的大腿震动，是许闻戍在追问到底怎么了，他没说实话对方也不是傻子。  
但是正好的时机已经过去了，再也不会出现比昨晚更适宜的时间了。酒醉的邰尤双会想要坦白倾诉的东西在意识清醒的邰尤双这里他永远会选择自我消化。  
虽然他，也隐约替对方替自己感到一丝遗憾，但他不会做出行动。  
他就是这么别扭的一个人。  
  
心思半路打了个岔，继而挪到眼下，邰尤双继续攻陷，脸色认真看不出半分作假：  
“我可以包家务，帮老板你负责三餐打扫房间，让我交房租也行。你让我往西我不往东，绝对不打扰你正常生活。”  
  
话已至此。  
邰尤双睁着那双漂亮眼睛动也不动望着贺殷，得到了他期待的答案。没等他准备笑眼弯弯地表示他真挚的感谢，对面的人已经撤回视线重新专心阅读文字了。  
这点小尴尬问题不大，邰尤双一个仰头倒进懒人沙发，耐心地重新数起阳光中的尘埃颗粒。  
这次他慢慢从一数到十然后心满意足地陷入了突然的沉沉睡眠。  
邰尤双这一觉从两点一直睡到下午五点。  
  
金澄澄的太阳从头顶跌落，金色的阳光从外面远处的高楼背后一路奔波，斜斜地穿过玻璃窗，温柔地在电视机墙面停下脚步，在室内花束水杯插头电线背后留下一连片黑色剪影。  
  
邰尤双是被饿醒的，白天喝的两碗粥不足以支撑一个男人一整天饱腹不知饥。  
他醒来先打了个冷战——室内的空调开得足，体温在睡眠中悄悄流走，接着他接收到来自夕阳照在身上带来的暖融融感觉，一路暖到他白天漂浮的灵魂。  
邰尤双的肚子饿了，但精神在这一觉中得到了休整，有精神了就在想晚上要吃什么了。  
邰尤双没忘记自己几个小时之前打的包票。他站起来走到厨房旁边的冰箱面前打开寻找晚饭材料。  
但事实总有惊喜。  
请告诉他。  
这冰箱……怎么空的跟刚买来似的？  
唯一的材料是两颗鸡蛋。  
  
贺殷解释的声音从身后传来：“楼下面馆的面挺好吃的。”  
这解释的意思是他面对一个空空如也的冰箱不是一个意外而正是这冰箱的常态。  
“面馆你能吃一个月？”  
这能生存得下来？  
邰尤双接收到了来自老板的无声肯定。  
邰尤双：“……”  
老板是什么，能吃吗，不能。邰尤双用不容拒绝的语气开口：  
“带我去超市，我要买东西。”  
  
贺殷真的是能在楼下一家面馆吃一个月的人，虽然他调回来之后还没吃到一个月的面。但他对吃的没什么要求，他分辨不出来还行和好吃，在他眼里，通通只有能吃和不能吃。  
大学舍友听他说的最多的关于食物的评价就是“还行”。能吃。  
超市里大部分时间是邰尤双一个人单方面做主要买什么，偶尔在他纠结的时候会问两句落在身后的贺殷需不需要这个需不需要那个。  
而贺殷自己在超市则彻底沦为了打价推菜篮子的杂工。  
  
这通采买花了近两个小时，最后两个人踩着将暗的天色，分别拎着两大袋子回家。  
放下手里两大袋子，邰尤双立刻钻进了厨房。迅速开火淘米煮饭，接水洗菜。手脚利落。  
  
白雾迅速升腾在不常开火的厨房，火焰温暖了冰冷的墙面。窗外天色越来越暗，沉沉夜色将两个人牢牢围住，勾勒出一丝若有若无的亲密气息。  
做好的饭菜被端上饭桌，热气飘向天花板，香味钻进鼻腔，头顶暖黄色的灯光只够打亮身前一小片吃饭空间，周围是雾一样的夜色，对面人家的灯光朦朦胧胧地映在墙面，吵闹的人声从窗外楼底飘进来……  
情景刚好，气氛到位。

最后不知道是谁先动的手，率先散发了那么点蠢蠢欲动 的信息，于是两个人刚吃完饭就一起倒进了客厅沙发。  
一切自然的好像两个人曾在一起将这幅动作演练过无数遍。  
默契的心照不宣。  
白日互相掩饰的欲望，夜晚却又将它翻出来细细品尝。  
  
天很黑，餐桌的小灯在身后只剩下朦朦胧胧的光晕。  
昏暗的光线下双方都看不清对方的表情，只剩下近在咫尺的呼吸，暧昧不清的触碰。  
刚吃完饭的两个人此刻又如饥饿了一般相互贪恋对方的身体。  
性就是这样一种令人上瘾的美妙东西。  
  
邰尤双的性启蒙很早，那些或婉转的，或裸露的词汇的进入他的耳朵过一遍他的脑子就知道那是什么意思，好像他天生就懂这些词汇描绘的是什么。  
但那个时候太小，甚至没有性冲动。而且这种事，即使意会，也没有亲身体验来得直接深刻。  
后来，身体逐渐发育，第一次亲身经历如期而至。第一次记忆已经模糊了，但那悠长的余味……那从身体内不知道哪儿细细密密窜出来的快感，再如闪电般地击中他的大脑的感觉邰尤双至今仍能回忆起。  
再后来，就是对自身性向的发掘。  
邰尤双从小就对异性的接触反应出某种程度的迟钝，与同龄人关注点的这点差异他看在眼里，一度只以为自己除了自撸外是个性冷淡。  
直到身边男生的身体逐渐爆发式抽条发育，那年轻的，充满活力的，富有张力的身体和漂亮的肌肉线条钻进了他眼里。那样的身体简直突然就像开了挂地在使劲诱惑他。  
就像此刻，他贪恋手下抚摸到的每一块弹性十足的肌肉一样。练出具有这样肌肉的身体很热，此刻在邰尤双面前散发一股浓烈的雄性荷尔蒙。  
  
贺殷的腰腹最迷人，一块块凸起的肌肉恰到好处，不会显得单薄也不会突兀变态到让人联想到被切割晒干烟熏的腊肉。  
邰尤双用手掌细细感受这样的肌肉，一边在脑海里勾勒出它的优美线条。他的嘴唇放在贺殷下颔骨，大概率在贺殷左脸那颗痣周围，他的鼻尖差一些碰到耳根。  
  
光线昏暗好就好在你看不清。  
因为眼睛看不清，所以这时候只能靠大脑想象。而大多数时候，想象的总比你真实见到的更为美妙。大脑多精明，它了解你的一切喜好，它能为既有事物想象出更为漂亮迷人的轮廓，让这事物的每一处起伏与每一处转折都能恰好戳中你的心房。  
贺殷的身体现在就在邰尤双脑子里被这样处理成他喜欢的样子。  
  
贺殷倒在沙发里，邰尤双趴在他身上。他的手流连于邰尤双腰侧胯骨，邰尤双觉得有些痒，一双拖鞋被他蹬掉了，光溜溜的足踩在沙发皮面。  
两个人用各自的方式去撩拨与自己缠绵的另一具身体。  
这时候不适合言语，只适合用身体去触碰身体，用耳朵去探听呼吸，用心跳去感受心跳，用欲望去填补欲望。  
  
邰尤双的手先拨开了衣衫摸到了膨胀的肉棒，贺殷永远是慢半拍似的紧随其后，不过邰尤双喜欢这种节奏，他尤其不喜欢在床上毛手毛脚只知道插入的男人。  
他喜欢撩起欲望的过程，享受身体的每一分变化，然后一点一点陷进性的核心部分，最后深深沉溺身体的欢愉。  
这样的一次做爱是一种耗费体力与精力的事情，往往到最后人会累成一滩，全身力气被抽空精神一片空白。这结果听上去很解压，对不对？  
邰尤双就经常用这种方式强迫放松自己，久而久之就成了瘾。  
  
邰尤双的指间夹着硬挺的物体，沾满了从顶端流出的液体。  
邰尤双的火热也被握在贺殷手里，随着他的手指怎么对他手里的物什，他的东西便怎么被人对待。随着他快随着他慢，两人跳到一个奇异的频率。  
邰尤双的手指勾着沉甸甸的两个圆滚滚的东西，在下方隐秘处轻搔，然后换手掌握住上下套弄。  
随着呼吸加速，快感积累，两人一起身体僵直，互相射了对方一身。  
邰尤双性瘾缠身还想着要做全套，但贺殷在他将要进一步动作的时候推了推他，解释了一句大概意思是：考虑他昨晚纵欲过度，今日不易宣淫。  
邰尤双确实还有些隐隐的不舒服，但在快感兵临城下之时对这些根本毫无知觉，或者说他即使有知觉也不会下力气停止寻欢。  
  
“好吧。”邰尤双撑着身体望了好一会儿黑暗中模模糊糊的那张脸，耸耸肩：“感谢老板的深切关心。”  
贺殷瞧着原本性致勃勃的人蔫下来没搭茬。  
  
邰尤双从男人身上爬起来，把客厅灯光打开了。明亮的灯光一下把人距离拉远了，各自露出别扭的防备气息。  
两个人衣服倒还整齐地穿在身上，裤子还各自敞开着。邰尤双自己抽了纸揩了揩身上白色的东西，顺便抽了两张纸递给坐在沙发上貌似陷入思考人生的贺殷。  
“谢谢。”  
邰尤双听了贺殷不知道说些什么的回答，只意味不明地笑笑。接着要打算去洗碗被贺殷拦住了，邰尤双也没坚持，只说：“辛苦老板了。”  
邰尤双看了眼走进厨房的背影，自己先上了楼。  
这晚就在一个生疏别扭的客气和另一个借坡下驴的装蒜中过去了。  
  
托夜晚没有宣淫的福，邰尤双睡了一个好觉——从十点上床一直睡到早上七点——比贺殷早了十来分钟起来，然后便是钻进厨房简单煮了个粥，并在贺殷下楼站在厨房门口的时候对他打了个招呼：“早。粥正好好了，可以吃饭了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邰尤双：夜晚不宜宣淫
> 
> 个p。瓜皮脑壳
> 
> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续  
> wb@孟品故


	9. 劲爆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到老板的故事。

早上许闻戍给他发了消息，邰尤双看了眼消息红点，没回复。  
  
他们俩的关系，邰尤双自认复杂。  
自他大学出省来隔壁省会上学，毕业后又留在大学学校的隔壁市工作，一来二去和以前的同学朋友都隔了万水千山少了联系。  
平日多室内秃头搞代码，少有机会出门交个新朋友。只在这里认识了一个许闻戍聊过不少，在有一两年里关系算得上顶好。  
前天是他脆弱了，心软想找许闻戍企图倾吐苦水，现在清醒了觉得自己千万不该找许闻戍。  
  
究其原因，是因为许闻戍追过邰尤双。  
告白过两次，还都被邰尤双拒绝了。  
一来是因为两个人是因为许闻戍在经历家庭争吵下找邰尤双寻求安慰熟悉的，邰尤双一直只把许闻戍当朋友，或者某种程度说，是一个长不大任他宠的孩子，许闻戍碰见什么烦心事都会和他说。二来则是因为——这原因说出来就有两分尴尬了——两人撞号了。  
邰尤双身高体格都在中等偏上，并不瘦削，间断性的激情健身也让他保持了不错的身材，身上有些能唬人的肌肉。不上床的时候他的风格看起来属性不明，或者说即使别人知道了他床上做承受方，也会相信他能做攻方。  
但能做是一回事，想不想做是另一回事。  
  
拒绝了之后两个人还做着朋友——因为两个人都不希望失去一个聊得来的朋友，再来两个人对自己的行为都有着控制力。  
邰尤双拒绝第二次的时候也想的清楚：有一有二没有三。而如果第三次是因为自己发出了不明确的信息引起的……就不应当了。  
  
邰尤双待在客厅有时打开电视看看无聊的电视剧综艺，看腻了就捡贺殷放在茶几下面的书来翻两眼，没翻几页犯困了就得站起来在客厅到厨房的距离走走转转，走完了再坐来发呆，发完呆忍不住拿起手机刷刷微博逛逛论坛。  
但是手机短信还能时常冒出来烦人的骚扰信息——是那个女人一贯哭天抢地的打字方式，吵得邰尤双眼睛疼，她知道打电话邰尤双不会接，不如发短信把她要说的那些个道理翻来倒去地打成字说。  
  
贺殷吃完饭就上了楼，不知道是因为本来就习惯在楼上那片空间待着还是因为和邰尤双待在同一块空间会感到不太自在。  
邰尤双关了卡号陷入无聊发了阵呆，思来想去打算上楼贺殷要了wifi密码继续网上冲浪。  
  
上下楼的楼梯是一块块的木板，中间一根钢筋的架子撑着木板往上走。  
贺殷家里没有书房——楼下的格局一目了然，只有客厅厨房阳台。而楼上只有两扇门，一间主卧一间客卧，客卧主卧除开的的那片空间里立了占据一整块墙面积的书架，上面三分之二的面积放的是书，另外零零碎碎摆了些模型摆设，书架旁边摆了一块长桌子。  
邰尤双在二楼地板上冒出一颗头的同时就看见了呆在开放空间的人：贺殷面前摆了个笔记本电脑在敲敲打打。  
“老板，你们家wifi密码是多少？”  
  
邰尤双站在贺殷旁边输入wifi密码，但他没等来连上WiFi的提示，手机上跳出来的界面是密码错误请重新输入。  
邰尤双抬头：“密码错误。”  
继续嘴损，“你不会把密码忘记了吧。”  
贺殷的目光看着他，不说话。邰尤双渐渐摸清楚了，一般贺殷看着你沉默的时候，通常都是默认的意思。  
一时无语。  
眼神落到电脑旁边的黑色方块，“那借你手机上上网呗？”  
  
贺殷不做思索地把手机递出来。邰尤双盯着手机张开手掌，把手放在拿着手机的另一只手下面。  
他的指尖自然弯曲，碰到另一个人干燥的手背皮肤。  
浅浅的触碰好像碰出了点火花。  
邰尤双抬眼就对了贺殷的目光。他的思路打了个岔，手机就已经落在他手掌上。  
邰尤双拿到手机摁亮屏幕瞧了瞧，“算了吧。这里面说不定有什么我不能看的东……西呢。”  
一边说一边准备把手机还回去，话还没说完，在一个东字卡了两秒——手机屏幕上跳出来一条消息，他在消息里看见了自己的大名。  
“嗯，说啥来啥。”  
  
贺殷接受一把手位置之后对办公室明争暗斗有明显削弱作用。不过老话说本性难移，诚不欺人。如今在新boss的政策方针下逐渐走上正规之后又开始动些新的心思了。  
办公室老人大概想着配合这新领导一个来月可以了，最近隐隐又要办公室拉帮结派开始兴风作浪。  
邰尤双不参与他们，他们也看邰尤双这一大战力却不为自己所拥不爽，明里暗里地挤兑有几天了。  
现在居然是直接打小报告了。这种事做起来虽然看上去好像很掉价，但从结果来看这套方法真的很好用，因为沟通少消息不通而造成双方形成误会与间隙的例子可不少，而做事人仅仅只需付出两句口舌之力。  
打报告的消息内容之前大致是在跟贺殷沟通项目。因为产品需要之由找人帮忙，碰巧了这位工程师消息不回电话不接，然后顺理成章地抱怨几句多正常。  
  
邰尤双把贺殷手机放到它原本放在的电脑旁边。把自己手机往前一递让眼前这个老板扫一眼，“我真没接到消息。”  
“就算接到了，我也没有电脑给他搞。”  
“嗯。”  
“或者如果老板现在不需要用电脑的话，可以借我一用。”但看情况这样的假设显然不成立。  
“我知道了，没事你上班再帮他弄。”  
“行。”折了个中，这破事回头还得干。  
  
新上任boss都难办，尤其接到这样一个被勾心斗角塞满的办公室。如何服众，如何安排调度人员，如何肃清工作氛围……问题是一个接一个地冒出来。  
这样的工作环境令人过于不悦，他想过跳槽，就是一个月前被同级别程姓工程师闹过一番后他就仔细思虑过这件事情的可行性。  
但托这个新上任的上司第一周雷厉风行下发的一项项程序与措施，他想跳槽的想法渐渐被打消。在新boss的局面下那些不愉快似乎还能忍受，而且他懒得另谋出路。  
  
邰尤双用不上wifi只能找贺殷问他家有没有什么消磨时间的东西，贺殷给他翻出了巴掌大的一本数独，让他待一边儿做去。  
下午就在平淡无奇的活动中走过去。  
晚上，两个人又缠在一起打了一炮。  
这晚不像酒吧里只有肉欲的第一晚，不像酒醉乱性后晕头晃脑的第二晚，也不像互相刺探攻击性十足的第三晚，更不像他们恨不能快活死在床上的第四晚。在黑暗中他们从亲吻开始，抱住另一具发热的身体，上下抚摸挑逗，掀开衣衫，一件件褪去蔽体衣物……接上了昨晚没有做完的那股黏糊糊的劲。  
  
周一来了。  
邰尤双自己叫了辆出租去上班。  
手机服务在邰尤双坐在出租车里的时候被恢复了，手机消息栏卡了十几秒，不断跳出各种消息。  
首先把短信里的消息扫一眼。选择，是否删除，确认。接着打开微信，对昨天那个在贺殷面前打了报告的人回了句，抱歉没看见，再说到公司就给他找程序。然后再点开被忽略的许闻戍的聊天框，回了个早。  
  
“邰工程师早，先谢谢你啊今天要麻烦你了。”江霍在邰尤双走向工位的半路打招呼。  
“没事昨天就该帮忙的，是我没看见消息。”突然冒出来打招呼的就是打报告的同志。邰尤双琢磨着大概是记着自己周末没回他消息的缘故，刚刚跟他回消息之后这位同志也没回复，倒是在这时候来一句口头感谢。  
邰尤双不是他们项目组的，本来谈不上有交集，但他非说他有程序需要找邰尤双帮忙这事也说的通，码程序是庞大的系统，数据世界还在飞速地更新换代，是以谁也不能说自己所有的代码随手就来。  
  
邰尤双在工位前坐下来，把手机调成震动放一边，把电脑打开，接着从笔筒里抽出一只黑色水笔，撕下一张便签开始罗列他今天计划要做的任务。写完后稍一思索确认没有需要增加的内容了，把便签稳稳贴在电脑左下角。  
便签空白处还有他随手画的一张笑脸，弯成两道线的眼睛看得人心情大好。  
端着水杯到茶水间接了满满一杯开水放噢在一边晾着，做完这些日常准备工作后邰尤双才有条不紊地开始这一天的工作。这样的工作习惯他保持快有一年了。  
  
时间走向九点半，办公室陷入规律的忙碌中。邰尤双头脑有些疲倦，目光瞥到便签想起自己带着的实习生事情。  
实习生不主动找他，他就主动把人揪过来，“周末让你回去看的例子搞懂了吗？”  
“嗯……嗯。”刚毕业的小男生声音含含糊糊地回答。  
“好那你给我讲一遍这是怎么实现的。”  
小男生如临大敌，像所有回忆学生时代里被魔鬼老师抽答问题的反应一样，磕磕绊绊但还是将整个程序的原理讲通了。  
“差不多就是这样。”但这还不够。邰尤双不会就这么轻易放过他，“我们再来看一个程序。”  
他转过身在电脑上迅速又找了个例子，把程序摆到实习生面前，“现在这个程序，你看看是实现的什么功能。”  
这次实习生盯着电脑看了大半天，把屏幕盯出个窟窿来也没说清楚这道程序实现的什么功能。他手指互相纠缠着，暴露出无措的心境。  
  
“……”  
邰尤双就预料到是这么个情况。他带的男生不是专业出身，半路自学了些基本知识就过来面试，面试的时候看起来没什么问题，但进办公室不到一天就露底了——程序算法靠死记硬背，不会举一反三，一个函数的功能要看半天。  
实习生本人也是一本学校毕业，本科成绩也不错。邰尤双最开始认为本科专业学的不错的同学，靠着自学基础就能面试成功一定有他出色之处，即使现在只会一点基础，后面也能很快地学起来。  
只是邰尤双用他的各种方式教实习生理解那些代码，实习生却始终不能理解运用，他还曾经认为是自己教导方式不对，让实习生找另一个资历深的工程师学习学习，结果却是一样没有成效。  
邰尤双每天搞完自己的代码后就思考该怎么教这个新人，思考得脑壳发疼，才意识到原来搞代码工作也是需要天分的。  
  
邰尤双针对新的程序跟男生重新讲了整个知识点，从基础问起他哪一个不懂，再挨个挨个跟他解释一遍。“你明白了吧？”  
讲到最后，口干舌燥地抓起水杯想喝口水却发现水杯已经空了。  
男生的眉头打成了结——他在努力消化邰尤双刚刚讲的东西。  
邰尤双抓着杯子站起来，“你坐这儿慢慢想会儿吧，我去接杯水。待会儿回来我把程序发给你，你试着下班前照着这个程序用我刚刚讲的写一个实现同样功能的程序。”  
  
茶水间站着三四个人。十点左右是上午工作时间里精神最为松懈的时段，坚持工作两个小时的大脑陷入疲惫，要是有人没吃早饭那现在正是饿得头昏脑胀的时候，自然精力不能集中。  
现在站在茶水间有三个人经常是报团出现，和邰尤双打交道不多，一群人没有互相寒暄。  
饮水机的温度现在烧到九十五度。邰尤双喜欢接纯开水，于是放下杯子站在旁边等。  
  
办公室在写字楼二十八层。从窗户望出去，眼底是周围密密匝匝鳞次栉比的建筑，地面上的人儿小的像蚂蚁，能载一车人的汽车变成了玩具车大小，好像伸手就能轻易把它捏在两根手指头中间。  
天是阴的，灰白的云层涂在头顶，看不见太阳。  
  
“boss好？你……”  
“boss好！您怎么来这里了呢？”您的办公室里不是有饮水机吗？  
“来接水，顺便出来走动走动。”  
“噢好是该活动活动，我们也是啊哈哈……坐久了码代码腰酸背痛，不过我们休息得差不多了，我现在回去工作了！”  
“boss好好休息，再见！”  
“嗯。”  
  
身后聊天聊得上头的声音突然停止了，一连串的“boss好”把邰尤双从飘在窗外的思绪拉回来。  
邰尤双看着刚才还靠着墙壁开心地聊天的几个人突然装起正经，迅速地找借口溜了，彼此溜回工作岗位的时候还交换了个“为什么老板会突然来员工茶水间；”这样的眼神。  
刚才笑语满室的一个小小茶水间眨眼间就只剩下了等待水烧开和来接水顺便活动活动的贺殷。  
邰尤双看着举着杯子刚走到门口还没走进来的贺殷就被一个个地问好接着一个个地找借口溜走，最后只剩下两个人的时候没忍住地笑了。  
刚才走的这几个不知道贺殷为什么来茶水间，他却好像知道一点。  
  
昨天下午他问wifi密码失败窝在二楼做完了几篇数独后，和贺殷简单聊过两句办公室的情况。  
贺殷朝他打探内容，他什么也不说，只说一句想要了解员工的话，他需要知道茶水间是进行观察的最好位置。  
但是行动力这么高，第二天就来茶水间“巡查”是真的出乎邰尤双的预料。而且结果看起来并不理想，还有点尴尬，但是邰尤双从中品出了点可爱的好笑。  
  
贺殷终于走进茶水间，看着突然笑得弯腰捂肚子的邰尤双，无可奈何的解释：“办公室的饮水机坏了。”  
虽然也有一点是因为昨天邰尤双说过的话，但饮水机正好坏了才是真正促使他来茶水间的原因。  
  
“嗯好……是。”邰尤双感知到的笑意在贺殷这一句解释下更加一发而不可收拾，顺着贺殷回答的声音都在忍不住地颤抖。  
等他平静下来，他发现他的脸都笑僵了。

饮水机的温度恰好跳到100℃，邰尤双一边接水一边说话：  
“茶水间虽然是个好地方，但是你直接来的效果就相当于……嗯你意会一下。”  
“你要想了解什么的话，还是回去我跟你讲吧。”

垂头接水的邰尤双感觉到有眼神落到自己身上，然后是一道声音：“这里面还有很多我不知道的东西。”  
“多着呢。”  
“如果你还想听八卦的话，那是三天三夜也讲不完的。”  
“不用了。”  
“好的老板，我知道……”接好水的邰尤双朝站在旁边的贺殷面前走了两步，放低声音说：“毕竟这些八卦都比不上我俩的劲爆。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是是，你俩最劲爆。
> 
> 捉了个虫。  
> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续  
> wb@孟品故


	10. 那个……兄弟，你是缺纸吗？

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到老板的故事。

接完水的邰尤双回到工位上问了实习生两句，把程序给他发过去，他想起这位不开窍的徒弟就头疼两秒，但开窍不开窍这事没辙，他转过心思继续自己的项目工程。  
江霍找他帮忙的原因是他们现在做的工程和邰尤双以前做过的一个项目有交叉类似的部分，他想要一份当时的代码，然后隐晦地表达了还想要份注释的意思。  
因为教实习生还帮忙在以前的数据库里找翻代码敲注释的事情耽误了时间，所以邰尤双中午的饭是点的外卖。办公室人走了一大半，他还留在工位上一边啃同类型开源项目，一边狠敲代码。  
饭点向来是外卖小哥最忙的时候，所以邰尤双几次翻手机看时间也没打电话催人，最后饭送到的时候比预计迟到了二十五分钟，他人也饿得前胸贴后背了。  
  
“对不起对不起，周一车多，路上碰到有人撞车堵着了，所以来迟了，真的很抱歉耽误你的吃饭时间！希望不要差评好吗，我真的很抱歉送这么晚，对不起对不起。”  
浑身冒着热气，一张被汗水浸湿的红通通的脸上十分抱歉，身体弯成九十度跟邰尤双一个劲道歉。  
邰尤双立刻说不会差评，外卖小哥还不相信这事这么简单就过去了，一直到他再三保证才劝着小哥揣着惊疑不定像眼神赶着去送下一份外卖。  
这家店今天加的油过多了，吃完了油汪汪的午饭，邰尤双被厚厚的菜油腻得连喝了两大杯热水。  
  
抱着程序啃了一下午，转眼要到下班时间邰尤双在微信上询问了他的上司什么时候下班，毕竟他也没有他家钥匙不是。  
聊天界面往上翻还是一周前关于工作问题上的交流，邰尤双玩了五分钟手机之后收到了来自老板的回复。  
贺殷：至少六点半。  
邰尤双：真晚。  
邰尤双：那我就睡到那时候好了。  
贺殷：好。  
  
公司业务是一直不行，但是下班时间倒是准时的出奇，这是由上一任上司惯出来的毛病，大家就算加班也是下班回去继续加班。  
至于贺殷，只要上班按质按量完成任务他就没打算再要求员工继续拼命加班了，毕竟他其实调回来也是想休息一段时间而不是再做一个工作机器人。  
今天他自己要晚下班是因为比平时多了点事情要处理，他面前新摆了两份策划，一份已经阅读批改完毕，另一份是一个新人的策划，他得仔细看看尽快给出建议。  
等贺殷做完工作到办公区叫人的时候，这片空间空空荡荡没有一个人。  
  
贺殷瞟了茶水间一眼，没人。文印室，没人。走廊阳台，没人。  
最后走到厕所门口的时候，里面传来打电话的声音。  
  
“我说的很明白了，我不会回去的你怎么就听不懂人话呢？”  
“你这次想待几天？”  
“我在哪儿？你找不到我在哪儿的，我不在许闻戍那里别跑去问他，他也不知道我在哪儿。”  
“我除了不能回家我哪儿不能去，你儿子有手有脚随便找家宾馆KTV或者酒吧睡觉都行。”  
“不回家在外面还能夜夜笙歌。”说到这里，里面传来一声轻笑。“还多谢您了呢。”  
  
“我说话不好听还非要把我拽回去，你们图什么？就不怕我跟那些亲戚说我是同性恋？”  
“你想多了，这跟我的面子关系一点也不大我为什么不敢，我跟他们很熟吗。”  
到这里说完后，里面安静了好长一段时间，大概是电话那头在絮絮叨叨。  
“我是，不会回去的。”这声音冷的跟冰碴子似的。“麻烦你回去代我向他问好，原谅他的儿子不能回去为他庆生，祝他身体健康万事如意。”  
  
打电话的是邰尤双。  
贺殷在外面听了大半，听到最后察觉到电话要结束了。里面的人却没有丝毫停留，直接在下一秒一步就跨出了男厕，和准备撤退的贺殷硬生生打了个照面。  
不悦的表情还没有从对方脸上褪下去，那双眼睛它死死地咬住贺殷：你怎么在这儿。  
“……”  
“我来上厕所。”贺殷将后退的步伐截断，改为前进。  
但人还没走进厕所就被抓住接着一拽，邰尤双的眼睛直逼他，声音低沉：  
“你听见了。”  
硬邦邦的后背撞在墙上，发出砰的一声闷响，贺殷因为这个出乎预料的撞击深深皱紧了眉。  
空气沉寂几秒。  
“抱歉。”  
  
但显然道歉没用，邰尤双盯着他揣着一身暴躁的戾气倾身压向前，两个人比刚才更贴近，他呼吸的热气全都喷在贺殷颈边。  
贺殷扎进裤子的衬衫被粗暴地扯出，一只手碰到了温热的皮肤，掐上充满弹性的肌肉。皮带被灵巧手指解开，束缚在内裤里的东西被紧紧握住。  
太熟悉了，邰尤双了解对方的身体，怎样能撩起性致，怎样能挑起欲望，不用下意识地思考他都知道该怎么做。猛烈的刺激迅速使软趴趴的肉棒变硬变大，平常的厕所里氛围陡然焦灼起来。  
直到空荡安静的走廊突然响起来一道滴铃铃叫个不停的铃声，接着是讲话的声音：“喂？……嗯我还在公司，马上就回去了等我……”  
紧张灼热的气氛瞬间跌至零点。  
  
贺殷的裤子被解开，邰尤双压在他身上衣衫不整。听见动静的两个人却还留在原地没有挪动位置——贺殷有意要动邰尤双就偏唱反调死死不动。  
贺殷皱起眉听见走廊外的声音停止了。  
接着是越踏越近的脚步声。  
就在脚步声近在隔墙的耳边时，邰尤双拉着贺殷躲进最近的隔间，以迅雷不及掩耳之势关上门板。  
  
这一手恰好卡在暴露的边缘，关上门的两秒之后打电话的兄弟就走进了厕所，脚步声路过隔间门口，最后隔壁隔间的门被推开，脚步声停止在里面。  
危险又刺激。  
邰尤双乘着这股兴奋刺激的劲变本加厉地动手动脚：亲上贺殷下颌边缘，唾液濡湿那块耳下的皮肤，一条腿抵进贺殷腿间，用大腿蹭着大腿，一只手抓住核心，一只手像蛇一样灵活地乱窜，在逼仄的空间内肆意点火。  
隔间范围太小，旁边有人都让贺殷制止的动作伸展不开，所以他每每试图捉住那只作乱的手都失败而归，最后这种没有得到效果的制止反被邰尤双当成了一种情趣，手下动作做得愈发过火。  
直到一个清晰的碰撞声打破了厕所的静谧：  
“砰——”  
  
“……”  
隔壁兄弟上的是大号，现在五分钟过了还蹲在里面。  
清晰的撞击声之后厕所里陷入了更加诡异的安静。  
安静了十秒，接着传来窸窸窣窣的动静，隔壁的兄弟开口了：  
“那个……兄弟，你是缺纸吗？”  
“……”  
过了一会儿，邰尤双鞋边多了两张纸。  
隔间这边邰尤双作乱的手被牢牢捉住，手劲之大快要把他的骨头捏碎。他挣扎的动作也被贺殷死死压住。  
大概是隔壁兄弟看这边没动静，还以为纸不够，又往这边塞了几张过来。  
邰尤双看那一堆纸不爽，伸脚要踹一脚结果也被死死扣住，紧接着得到了一个警告意味十足的眼神，低沉的声音在他耳边传开：“安分点。”  
  
邰尤双比不上贺殷的力气，但论说话没人比他更没下限。他也凑近了贺殷耳边，在耳廓旁哈了一口气才缓缓道：“刺激吗？在厕所差点就被发现的感觉。”  
他不需要回答，说完就盯着贺殷的眼睛笑，那是挑衅：  
“你更硬了。”  
捏着邰尤双手腕的力气变大了。  
“如果可以，我不介意在这里打一炮。”  
“在厕所隔间。”  
“青天白日下。”  
“一位不知情的无名观众旁边。”  
“和……我的老板。”  
贺殷用嘴堵住那张骚话连篇的嘴。  
  
他们身体的对抗动作在这个吻里停止，全身心投入唇与舌的战争：唇压着唇，舌头缠着舌头，唾液挤压着空气，都是要将对方拆吃入腹的势头。  
心跳全被这个吻摄去，胸腔的震动直接敲在耳膜，场景虚化，声音远去，思绪停止。  
太激烈了，隔间兄弟离开的动静都没能打扰他们，转眼厕所就只剩了他们两人。贺殷在发现人走的第一时间终止唇舌之战，松开对邰尤双的钳制。  
邰尤双揉了揉手腕，走出隔间瞄着旁边重新拉好拉链的地方一边整理自己的衣领：“老板好魄力。”  
尾字加重，语气乍一听是真心实意的赞叹，添上背景才能体会背后的意味深长。  
贺殷突然转身：  
“你的嘴才最该挨操。”  
  
早上为了避免遭公司围观成为茶余饭后闲谈的谈资打的车，现在这个点就不必担心了，邰尤双坐上了贺殷的车一起回去。  
和贺殷沾上关系的所有东西都呈现出一股清清楚楚的冷淡。  
不管是他家的室内装修风格，还是那个空荡荡的冰箱，或者是现在这辆车。车内目光所及的地方没有一件东西，拉开副驾驶座前的抽屉，里面也空无一物。  
如果不是贺殷亲口说他这辆车买了三年，他绝对不会认为这辆车的使用历史有三年之久。  
就像如果不是亲耳听见，他绝对不会想到有一天贺殷会说出“你的嘴才最该挨操”这样的话，他是怎么回复的呢？  
几分钟前，两只脚刚站上隔间外面地板的邰尤双不急不缓地回复：“原来老板是这样想的，是我想错了。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 邰尤双：你好，我不缺纸
> 
> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续  
> wb@孟品故  
> 周更选手上线


	11. 热辣漂亮又野蛮的女朋友

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到老板的故事。

“boss早。”  
“早。”  
刚挤进电梯和老板挨边站的职员不自在地扯了扯脖子上的工作牌，把正面翻向上，抬起头来的时候眼神忍不住瞟上了这位寡言boss的脖子。  
嘶，太明显了吧。  
走出电梯，坐到自己工位上，目送着boss走进办公室，和周围的人交换了眼神，彼此眼神里都是一个模子刻出来的八卦和惊讶。  
没有老板的工作群里不知道谁匿名发的疑问：boss的脖子上是吻痕？？？  
  
一石激起千层浪，平时安静的跟死水一样的群突然狂飙几十条消息。  
一排排的尖叫此起彼伏，无外乎都是表达自己的惊讶和感慨，没想到这位寡言boss居然有女朋友了！还是个看起来很野的女朋友——种草莓种在这么明显的地方，像是在向办公室里的单身女青年宣示她的主权。  
邰尤双瞄了眼手机上跳个不停的消息，无声笑了笑：贺殷脖子上的吻痕是他昨天在厕所里留下的，哪儿来的野蛮女友。  
早上吃饭的时候他才注意到自己昨天下了这么重的手，而现在八九月的天气，都让这位老板没有理由找一件衣服遮住这明显的痕迹。  
  
Boss办公室的饮水机报修了但还没人来修，平时看不到所以不知道，现在办公室的人才发现原来他们的boss这么喜欢喝水。每隔个把小时就要走出办公室去茶水间接杯水站一会儿。  
单纯的只以为老板喜欢喝水，心思转的多一点的就在想这频繁的动作背后还可能含有什么意思，不过最后导致的结果就是平时有事没事跑茶水间闲聊喝水的人数迅速下降。  
有人是天生怕跟老板凑一屋，有的人是和老板的这方势的不对头，何苦自己凑上去装着笑脸贴人冷屁股。  
这些变化邰尤双都看在眼里，但他自己该接水的时候还去接水。如果碰巧撞到了要接水的老板，他还要凑上去说两句今天办公室里的八卦，比如：  
  
现在办公室都在悄悄讨论boss脖子上的吻痕一定是一个热辣漂亮又占有欲十足的年轻姑娘弄的。再露骨点的他们就不敢讨论了，但可以确定的是肯定有人在背后脑补了些不可言说的香艳画面。  
  
邰尤双上瘾了。  
这是一种全新的体验：在上班的时间，人来人往忙忙碌碌的办公室，被代码搅得头疼的间隙，见缝插针地暗度陈仓。明亮的光线，嘈杂的环境反而都成了他的保护伞，会议桌下也没有逃开被利用的命运。  
贺殷白天在办公室对邰尤双爱答不理，被撩得狠了回去把人摁着狠操才知道他不是完全无动于衷。  
“白天就在发骚，这么想在办公室被操吗？”  
“还是因为昨天没操你就欲求不满了。”  
“是不是要把你操烂才爽。”  
“爽吗。”  
“你看你好多水。”  
“闻到你自己的味道了吗？”  
“一股骚味。”  
贺殷从没在床上说过这么多话，这些话都是他从邰尤双嘴里学过来的，平时听在耳朵里的一字一句现在被他拿来学以致用。  
不仅仅是因为邰尤双撩过火了，把他身上那股烦躁感也一并传给了贺殷，还因为贺殷无师自通地察觉到了这个场面就是邰尤双想要的。  
激烈的，痛快的，发泄式的，酣畅淋漓的一场性爱。  
他自己都没有发觉到底是什么时候，他也被拽入了这样疯狂的快感漩涡。  
  
解压了。  
当高潮伴随着肌肉痉挛来临的时候，那些乱七八糟的想法和压力都伴着汗水蒸发了，轻飘飘的神思在温柔的余韵中游荡。  
邰尤双闭上眼，平复呼吸，贺殷身上的气味裹挟着汗水气味钻入鼻腔，缓缓说出一句话，“你今晚就像被人附身了。”  
“跟你学的，邰老师。”  
贺殷侧过头说话，气息全吐在邰尤双耳根，低沉又沙哑的声音别有用心地咬着最后三个字，听的邰尤双头皮发麻。  
  
一场性事给两个人都解压了。  
邰尤双收敛了一身毛躁的情绪安安分分地上班。  
  
邰尤双跟办公室整体不一致的步调引起了程林的注意，大概他以为邰尤双是在老板面前刷好感，也硬要过来插一脚。  
邰尤双站在饮水机旁边，看着跟随自己走进来的人影，耳边就好像能听见嗡嗡嗡嗡一直吵个不停的声音。  
“你办公室的饮水机什么时候才能修好？”邰尤双下班坐在贺殷车里问。  
红灯变绿，贺殷边打转弯灯边说话：  
“放着放着也许就不修了。”他也发现了只要程林跟着走进饮水间，邰尤双那张说话的嘴就闭上了。  
“不，这样不好。工作效率就降低了。”  
“你会，我不会。”  
是是，你是老板你都对。  
  
办公室抱团的势头严重了：还以为能跟上个boss在的时候的局面一样混日子的人还不少。气氛是个好东西，但很可惜在这方面办公室里是一点也没有。  
邰尤双干起了间谍工作——尽管老板自己办公室里的饮水机还没修好，他能天天走出来溜达。但由于没人想充当那个冲锋的人在老板眼皮底下搞动作，所以他出不出来溜达的效果都是一样的，摸不清哪些是人前假意附和，哪些在背后另搞一套。  
“我觉得你可以搞快点。”邰尤双在贺殷家饭桌上说完办公室那些暗流汹涌，小小地发表了一下意见。  
两个人分别靠着桌角坐在一边吃着晚饭，邰尤双说完就没说话了。他大部分时候只是转述办公室的情况，不发表意见——不管如何，他们除了说不清道不明的关系之外还有一条坚韧的关系链，他们是上下级。  
“嗯。”  
“反正我把能给你拉的人都拉完了。你要再按兵不动，他们跑了我不会再白帮一次了。”  
“要是有钱呢？”  
“嗯……这个可以再考虑。”邰尤双身体往后一靠，双腿伸出去，撞到了另一条硬邦邦的腿。  
  
“腿没地方放了？”  
“嗯？”邰尤双眨眨眼，假装无辜。  
邰尤双继续伸筷子夹菜吃饭，饭桌下面那双腿丝毫没有因为警告便准备改道放弃的意思，它顺着裤腿往上蹭，用脚尖轻搔小腿肌肉，一直蹭到腿弯，然后在腿弯轻轻搔弄，弄得腿的主人无法安心吃饭。  
作乱的脚灵敏得很，察觉到丝毫动静就迅速撤出，宁可在空气中多逗留一会儿，确定危险解除才继续上前搔弄。  
贺殷盯了邰尤双一会儿，才专心吃饭。但这次逃走的脚再次凑上来的时候，就被迅速夹在腿弯，挣脱两下挣脱不开。  
“专心吃饭。”  
邰尤双抬起头笑了，“开会的时候怎么不提醒我专心开会呢？”  
“……闭嘴吧。”  
这顿饭最终是没能专心地吃下去。  
两个人在桌子底下较着劲，较着较着就较到沙发上去了。  
邰尤双意外地发现他的老板过分地好撩，不过由于他的面部表情欺骗性太大，太多时候会被误认为是根毫无反应的木头了。  
在他最近一次一次的亲身实践下他才发现这一点。  
  
“下楼买菜吗？”邰尤双问。  
“冰箱这么快就没菜了吗？”  
“没了，这顿菜都是东拼西凑出来的你没发现吗？”  
“没有。”  
这是多么不要脸的回答，充分地表现了一个坐享其成的人物形象。“我觉得你该给我额外发工资。”  
“为什么呢？你自己说的包家务做三餐。”  
“但从我最近对你生活质量实现质的飞跃的帮助上讲，这方面应该另付。”邰尤双穿好鞋子站在门外，清清楚楚地讲自己的道理。  
“你说的有道理，但我不听你的。”此句出自一位员工妹子的头像，贺殷现在学到了。  
“……”  
看情况这句话还出奇地好用。  
  
老板的野蛮女友后来没再留下什么惹人遐想的印记，八卦的源头消失了，办公室群聊才恢复之前的死气沉沉。  
实习生交过来的程序还是老样子，找其他人迷迷糊糊了解了个大概，一问思路就颠三倒四。邰尤双下班后拉人过来问他是为什么想要进入IT行业，放弃本科专业投身一个完全不认识的行业。  
实习生迷茫地回答说是因为程序员吃香，互联网发展在未来不会被淘汰。  
邰尤双直言自己的观点，不否认他的思路是对的，但他的选择对他而言目前就是个错误，他更希望他回头找到一个适合他的工作方向，实习生点头说回去好好想想。  
贺殷杀鸡儆给猴看的动作迅速，挑出刺头狠打七寸，拆掉一根主心骨，剩下的骨头畏缩了，气势没了就是树倒猢狲散，一众跟风站队的人眨眼间就消失不见。  
贺殷成功掌握公司大小话语权力。  
  
邰尤双在杀鸡儆猴前的站位明显，部分人本来就在暗自嘀咕他怎么就这么坚定地站位，现在一看结果都说这个人深藏不露，平时中立不出声，关键时刻倒戈地比谁都快。  
邰尤双：恭喜老板蛇打七寸，革命今天胜利  
邰尤双：什么时候开完会？  
邰尤双：为了恭喜战斗大获全胜，回去吃大餐  
邰尤双：你想吃什么？  
邰尤双：我想吃蒸羊羔，蒸熊掌，蒸鹿尾儿，烧花鸭，烧雏鸡儿，烧子鹅  
，卤煮咸鸭，酱鸡，腊肉，松花，小肚儿，晾肉，香肠，什锦苏盘，熏鸡，白肚儿，清蒸八宝猪……  
邰尤双：这些我都不会  
邰尤双：我算算，做个尖椒肉丝酸溜土豆丝宫保鸡丁  
邰尤双：好的我饿了  
会议室里的贺殷听着报告，他揣在裤兜里的手机不停地震动，开完会打开微信一看，除了开头两句有用，剩下的都是废话。  
“刚开完。”  
“上班时间开小差，扣钱。”  
“你想吃什么做什么。”  
  
邰尤双没被扣钱的字眼唬住，打了好的两个字会过去，附赠一个闭嘴的表情包——聊天界面往上一翻就知道贺殷没少敲这两个字唬人，不过邰尤双跟关系好的财务打探过，得到的消息是一切风平浪静。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 俺饿了
> 
> 感谢阅读  
> 下章继续=3=  
> wb@孟品故


	12. “我开车过来的。” “我没喝酒。”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在gay吧一晚睡到老板的故事。

邰尤双家门口没人守了。  
她走的时候只给邰尤双发了一条信息，说她走了。  
  
邰尤双早就心软了。  
在被一通电话逼出来的一身烦躁褪去过后，想起自己讲过的狠话，还剩下的那点气愤都变成了郁闷堵在心口。  
贺殷有意暗示他跟对方好好聊，否则他就像一个小孩耍无赖发泄脾气。经过修饰的话听在耳里还是刺耳，但邰尤双不得不承认贺殷一针见血——他在长久的和这对头昏的父母作对中几乎丧失了和他们正常交流的能力。  
邰尤双抽了一个晚上的时间，在手机上删删改改打了一屏幕的字回了一条消息。坚决不会回去的意思没变，语言平静了许多。  
发了这通消息之后，对面的人虽然还是时不时发过来两句话劝他回去，但手机上接收的消息量已经迅速减少了。  
  
她是个可怜人，夹在丈夫和儿子中间。但也可恨。  
嫁给了一个父母之命的男人就将自己的人生交付出去了。那个男人没钱的时候跟着他，给他买摩托车，帮他找工作，男人冬天没衣服穿的时候就穿她的衣服，等那个男人有一点钱了，嚷嚷着要买四个轮子的小轿车，她阻止不过最终还是让他凑钱买了辆并不高级的车，几个月后再看他因为整日担心油费和车位将车贱卖出去。  
这个家一个孩子尚且养不过来，还要生二胎。生了孩子就看着他把女孩扔给自己和儿子，他一个人跑出去和麻友打上一天的牌。  
从前挣得钱比男人多，没有话语权，挣的钱比男人少的时候，忙前忙后为家里的财政东贴西补，也没少了被男人讽刺。  
男人自私自利，邰尤双没少跟他吵，她永远是中间的和事佬，劝着息事宁人，总也看不清男人的恶心面孔——她只要家——亲戚面前的家庭和谐有爱，实际上却是乌烟瘴气一盘散沙。  
这次也是为了所谓“完整的家”，不出意外再加上那男人两句话撺掇，她这就巴巴地跑过来了。蹲家门口守着的风格，像极了那个男人，不过她还没学到他真正的风范——没像他曾经为了千块钱跑到自己老婆的公司大闹一场，最后如他所愿地把那千把块钱讨回来了。  
  
邰尤双看着手机上最新的消息出了会儿神，接着拿起手机发消息：老板，我今天可以回家住了。  
……  
贺殷：好。  
  
钥匙转动，门打开。  
熟悉的空间，在傍晚昏暗的光线下充斥空茫的气味。  
按下开光，室内瞬间明亮，那份空荡更加清晰可见，四面的墙壁都齐刷刷地反射着冷色的光。  
换好鞋子走进去，拉开冰箱，里面满满当当装了昨天出门买的一堆菜。  
不过现在贺殷看着这堆菜，无从下手。他盘算着有的菜可以洗了撕开下面吃，有的菜他熟悉的很，邰尤双变着花样炒了端上过桌，但他完全不知道怎么做了吃它。  
大概都会坏的，堆在冰箱也堆不久。  
放在餐桌上的手机忽然震动。  
邰尤双：老板，冰箱里的菜能吃就吃，别扔怪可惜的  
邰尤双：不能白白糟钱啊  
邰尤双：冰箱里的韭菜要先吃，我昨晚给它过水了  
接着是一大段做菜方法，细致到每一个步骤，连首先找出两个鸡蛋这种话都打出来了。最后的总结陈词是贺殷碰见不会做的菜可以微信问他。  
贺殷拿起手机就拍了张照过去问这个菜怎么做。  
  
做饭是门学问，平时看着邰尤双做得很轻松，自己上场的时候才发现这件事麻烦又琐碎。说起来简单的步骤做起来耗的时间其实不少，贺殷看着手机里的指导，一步一步来花了几乎两个小时才做了一顿饭。他坐下来吃饭的时候，窗外的天已经黑沉沉的了。  
餐桌上方的灯光此时只照着他一个人。  
盘子里的菜往上冒着热气，炒出来的卖相比邰尤双的差远了。再一尝，放进嘴里的菜也毫无滋味，贺殷怀疑自己味觉失常了。  
冰箱里的菜以肉眼可见的速度迅速减少——部分菜是被贺殷糟蹋着减少的。每到准备吃饭时间，聊天框准时以今天吃什么开头，再由邰尤双远程帮助完成这一件晚餐大事。  
贺殷在家吃了一周的晚饭冰箱里的菜才终于被消灭光了。接着，聊天框跟着休息下来。  
  
“你这边的公司不是养老来的吗，怎么还这么忙？”章毓往旁边的位置坐了一截，等人在旁边落下座凑过来发出疑问。  
“刚解决完以前的烂摊子。”准确说是一周前解决掉的。  
章毓了解地一笑，说那他以后就轻松了，接着就把人往这一圈人介绍。今天是章毓喊出来玩，但贺殷先说好了自己只来喝酒，礼貌的打完招呼就安静地坐在角落开了一瓶酒。  
“你看起来不像是干程序的样子，我一直以为你们都是格子衫示人。”  
“我不写程序。”  
开局话题就得到这么尴尬的开场，和章毓特意换了位置过来搭讪的人脸色不妙，另找的几句话题无一例外也都被迅速结束，无言的沉默催走了蠢蠢欲动的人。  
章毓瞥见这边的动静立刻坐回来，“可以就多说些话呗，人脸色都不好了。”  
任谁冷脸贴了冷屁股都不会毫无感觉。  
“少牵红线。”  
“这么冷漠，什么情况，不能是突然性冷淡了吧。”  
贺殷甩出一个锋利如刀的眼神。  
  
“好吧好吧，那你最近是发生了什么，你说说看。”  
贺殷去掉名字，把事情掐头去尾只挑重点讲，最后章毓却只抓住了一个重点：“所以你刚才说的解决烂摊子都是借口，真实的原因是你在金屋藏娇。”  
在贺殷的眼神杀过来之前章毓先举手求饶，发出疑问：“那你现在不做点什么过来喝酒算什么。”  
“我在行动。”  
酒吧灯光一如既往的昏暗，五颜六色的彩灯映在各色的脸上，酒精的气味飘荡在空气中，撩动起本能的欲望，音乐和着人群一起摇摆。  
但贺殷没看见想看的人。  
章毓听见这句话结合贺殷抬头的视线，“他来这里？我不会认识吧。”说着也抬头在酒吧内晃了一圈，但他没锁定什么目标看起来像是旁边的人金屋藏娇的对象。  
贺殷先收回眼神，“他不在。”  
章毓脸上露出不无可惜的表情。  
  
“你确定不是在驴我？”  
章毓自从从贺殷嘴里听到了难得的情感状况，自发地每晚定时问贺殷今天酒吧见，整的像是他自己春心萌动一样，他知道贺殷有联系方式，可他劝不动贺殷跟人发出邀请，好奇心像猫爪在他身上挠他个坐立不安。  
贺殷坐在旁边冷静得才像个局外人。  
又是扑空的一晚，舍弃跟美好小零调情的机会蹲在角落坐一晚上，章毓觉得自己在浪费生命，怀疑的眼神冲破天际。  
“可能你在的时间他就不来吧。”  
“草！”  
一语中的，章毓没来蹲点的当晚，人出现了。  
  
邰尤双踏进酒吧就直奔吧台。  
脸嫩的酒保笑着调侃说好久没见他了，还说难得这次他过来的心情看起来还不错。  
“好好说话。”邰尤双放在吧台上的手摸上了放在工作区的一排调酒工具，“小心我给你工具砸了，回头还让你许老板找你赔钱。”  
迫于资本主义的力量，酒保即刻认怂，接着旁边有客人坐过来问酒。  
邰尤双听着旁边的人问了酒保要一杯古典，接着调完的酒被人推到眼前。  
“Old Fashioned这样一款矛盾又迷人的鸡尾酒，它是强烈的，但不是太强烈，它是甜蜜的，却又不太甜。非常简单，又绝对美味。”优美的声调缓缓而出，最后一锤定音，“很配你。”  
“谢谢，但我不喝。”  
邰尤双大概也是被贺殷传染了，换做以前肯定要顺着这样美丽的语言称赞一番再委婉拒绝，但他现在却半点废话也懒得说。  
“不试试吗？说不定你会爱上那妙不可言的层次感，那种恰到好处的平衡，从此一发不可收拾。”  
邰尤双在年轻的精英男子坚持不懈的眼神里摇头，精英男子抽回酒杯，口气颇为惋惜：  
“好吧，那这杯酒看来只有我自己喝了。”  
但精英男子说完没有走开，呆在旁边和邰尤双聊起了其他的话题。邰尤双有一搭没一搭地和他接茬，断断续续竟然聊了半个多小时，他说他猜邰尤双在等人，邰尤双否定了他的猜测，最后男人先行告别，留下邰尤双一个人坐在吧台，对着一杯并没有怎么动过的酒。  
  
加入的冰块缓慢融化，和透明的液体混作一团。和空气接触的杯壁上沁出细密的水珠，在漫长的时间里越聚越大，最后在将要顺着杯壁滑下的时刻被人用手指揩去，留下浅浅的水痕。  
所幸这是杯长饮，本来就是适合长时间慢慢享用的酒，没人会因为里面的冰块快化完了影响了风味而求毛求疵。  
不过等冰块就快化完了一杯酒还没被喝到两口，也是一件并不多见的事。  
酒吧从松散三两个人的冷清模样变成了人声鼎沸的景象。  
酒保忙着服务其他客人，来来往往的人群是一拨换一拨，邰尤双身边也换走了几拨人。眼熟的走掉，陌生的又进走来，不知道又有多少能随了约到一炮的心愿。  
人影交错，有个人朝吧台走去。  
  
侧坐在吧台上的人似有所感，扭头望进攒动的人海，转瞬就对上了直勾勾的眼神。  
邰尤双今晚头一次从凳子上站起来，端着酒杯也走过去。  
贺殷低头看横在中间的酒杯，这场景似曾相识，“你要喂？”  
邰尤双：“你自己喝。”  
说着，酒杯就被递出去，交换的时候手指又作乱地在掌心勾了勾，被指甲轻轻蹭了的手微一收紧，像受到攻击后的将要防御的状态，接着绷紧的线条又迅速放松。  
一杯饮尽的人举着空杯子：“我开车过来的。”  
点了酒却不喝的人缓缓勾起唇角：“我没喝酒。”  
  
相信吧，一切就这么巧。  
把杯子放回吧台，邰尤双跟着贺殷走出酒吧，在门外一排排车辆中找到那一辆属于贺殷的那辆车。贺殷打开车门再把钥匙交给邰尤双。  
夜晚的风裹挟着热气行走在道路中央，路旁的街灯并不明亮，连路口转角那家便利店招牌的一半亮度都比不上。  
邰尤双抓走钥匙拦住开了车门就要走的人，一手扶着半开的车门一手撑在车身，把人从车门外一步往狭窄的空间里逼，最后气息交缠，舌尖迫不及待地互相亲吻，潮湿的口腔互相交换唾液。  
吻毕。  
邰尤双：“现在我也喝酒了。”  
贺殷：“喝一口没到酒驾标准，不会被抓。”  
说完逮住人往车里塞。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 我：所有的巧合都是你们的故意为之。
> 
> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章完结  
> wb@孟品故


	14. “你太招人了。”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 一个性瘾下属在酒吧一晚睡到老板的故事。

从进门就开始脱衣服，两双鞋被随意踢在角落，一只袜子孤零零躺在地毯中央，外套掉在走廊地板，皮带挂在楼梯木板上，最后裤子双双堆在浴室门口，一根领带要掉不掉地搭在床边。  
两个人挤在一间浴室，热水溅了一地，朦胧的水雾遮住两双明亮的眼睛，哗哗流水和双手一起走过身体皮肤，居然没发生些什么。  
  
整洁的床铺突然凌乱——邰尤双掀开被子赤条条的坐在床边，床单也被扯皱。扩张在浴室里就做好了，现在出来就可以提枪上阵。  
邰尤双眼前是翘起的欲望，他仔细地看它的样子，然后用手把它折到向下，接着一松开就会立刻弹回去，拍在小腹的肌肉上，发出肉和肉相碰的声音。  
“老板的鸡巴真硬。”他在床上是最不会害羞的时候。  
贺殷居高临下，只能看见一头黑色的头发。“腿张开。”  
  
几根手指进入后穴，透明的粘腻液体在抽插间被带出来顺着凹陷的股沟往下淌，浸在白色的床单里很快就看不见了。肉穴紧致，随着手指进出收缩，富有生命力般在主动挽留进入的手指。  
“嗯……哈嗯”  
“唔唔！”  
手指进入的深了，圆润的指甲刮擦到敏感的软肉，邰尤双立刻扒着大腿仰头从喉咙里吐出舒服的声音。  
邰尤双把抬在空中的小腿环过来勾住贺殷的大腿，邀请他换东西进去。  
肉刃一寸寸抵入，被肉穴捂热的润滑液再次被挤出滴进床单。  
  
邰尤双双腿紧紧扣住贺殷，勉强支撑身体，整个人随着抽出插入在床边晃得随时能倒下去。  
悬在一点的刺激让肉穴紧致无比，狠狠包住进出的肉棒，仿佛能听见肉和肉的摩擦声。  
“阿啊，哈啊……嗯嗯舒服……啊！”  
贺殷看不惯这副样子，把邰尤双扒着大腿的两只手拽出来放在他身后床上，再用一只手摁上他的脊背，那要掉不掉的身体总算稳下来。  
邰尤双顺从地接受这个动作，弯曲肘部放松被拧着放在背后的手臂，顺便仰头和接近的人吻上去。嘴里喃喃不清：“老板，嗯你好棒……嗯唔，哈”  
如他所愿，身下接下来遭受更为猛烈的撞击。  
亲吻没有停止，是温柔的，是缠绵的，下体结合处却是凶猛的，激烈的，一下一下都撞进肉穴最深处。要出口的呻吟止在唇舌的交缠里，最后都窝在喉咙里。  
  
嘴唇分开了，邰尤双就仰起头，黑色的发丝粘成一缕缕整齐地垂下，再随着身体动作四下晃荡。  
操到体内骚点了肉穴一缩，身体一抽，嘴里舒服地叫出来。  
“爽吗？”  
声音传进耳朵停留了好几秒，大脑才想起来处理听见的这句话。  
邰尤双深深叹息：  
“爽……爽死了。”  
“大鸡巴操的好爽。”  
“被操穿了。”  
“唔唔嗯嗯……啊啊哈啊，嗯啊！”  
“被老板操烂了！”  
  
“叫我的名字。”  
低沉浑厚的声音在耳边炸开。名字，名字……思绪如闪电般快速想清楚，噢他还从没喊过名字。  
此刻那两个字从未如此清晰过地刻在脑海里，忽然口干，喉结上下运动，两个音节迟疑地蹦出：  
“……贺殷。”  
“继续。”  
贺殷，贺殷……哈啊，贺殷。操到了，嗯啊唔唔！  
  
两具身体持续升温，汗水从体内浸出来，再从皮肤表面化成咸湿的气体升走。汗涔涔的，赤裸的躯体密不可分的结合在一起，连着快感和满足。  
肉和肉相撞，死死贴在在一起，粗大的肉棒一下一下撞在核心，喘息声都混在一起，费力呼吸就像一条濒死的鱼，撞在敏感处的每一下都挠人发疯。  
邰尤双把头放在贺殷肩窝，脸上黏了细细一层汗，嘴唇亲到一口汗水伸出舌头就可以尝到咸的味道。  
要到了要到了！  
  
腰臀持续发力，快感如水积聚，一点点充盈，最后汹涌地破堤而出，弥漫全身。  
邰尤双没有射精，但他挺直了的腰杆，他蜷缩起来的脚趾，股间节律性收缩的肌肉和浑身不停的震颤，一切都表示他到达高潮了。  
贺殷抽出阴茎抱着邰尤双向床铺中央栽进去，柔软的被单将两个人牢牢包裹其中，像温柔的海无声包容鲜活的生命。  
眼神对视：“我想把你的眼睛蒙上。”  
邰尤双向前亲了亲贺殷的嘴唇，回位时安安静静闭眼了，学他的默许。  
  
搭在床边那根领带——邰尤双进浴室前扯下来甩在一边的领带，被贺殷拣来系在邰尤双眼上。  
视觉被剥夺，其他感觉的气焰就嚣张起来，声音一下涌进耳朵里，空调慢风吹在墙壁上的声音，被子被压皱的声音，手指稍微动一动骨头在里头轻响的声音……  
邰尤双闻到极淡的，从贺殷身上散发出来的气味，奶香味。  
  
贺殷用手把那些垂在额头上的发丝缓慢撩到头顶去，邰尤双脸上的肌肉因为这个动作小幅度地动了动。  
接着是眉梢，额角，耳廓，鼻梁……  
虚虚地碰，就像羽毛一样轻，有时甚至不会碰到皮肤，只碰到皮肤上细小的绒毛，像一阵风在脸上掠过，但邰尤双知道那不是一阵风，那是一只手。因为距离的极近，他可以感受到它传递过来不同寻常的热度，在脸上缓慢地游移。  
度过不适期的阴茎重新苏醒，渐渐抬头，但贺殷完全没有照顾翘起来的东西的意思。  
缓慢的移动带来滔天的痒意——呼吸声落在左侧，这半边的大脑嗡一声头皮发麻，手指转过场碰到另一侧，这一侧肌肉便不受控制地想要抖动。  
那只手继续划过喉结，溜过肩膀向内，从胸腔侧面往下深入腰线，摸到大腿内侧却故意避开重点区域……黑暗中的那只手走到哪儿，邰尤双的心仿佛也跟到哪儿，藏在紧绷的皮下搏动。  
被抚摸过的皮肤仿佛有火在烧，烧得他汗毛倒竖，细汗从毛孔不住地外冒。  
邰尤双躺在床上却像被吊在半空。  
  
贺殷停了会儿，再次等到行动的时候，邰尤双感到胸口的乳头被两根手指捏住。  
挺立的阴茎头部不断吐出透明的液体。  
两颗肉粒早在触碰开始不久后就挺立起来，从软的粉的，变成硬的深色的，似乎一直在雀跃和叫嚣着等待宠幸。  
贺殷的手从周围一点点摸上去，捏它捻它揉它扯它。  
细细密密的痒从骨头缝里透出来，后来那颗肉粒被蹂躏得通红，而另一边未受临幸的胸膛则默默升起不满。于是邰尤双用手去探，探到放在身体两侧的两条腿，往上是胯，接着是腰，他用动作表达自己不满的欲望。  
  
贺殷没有阻止他的动作，但手里加快了频率，那颗乳头被搓红到仿佛要滴血，痛和爽夹杂在一起，胸口肌肉的神经已经麻痹，伴随一道呼吸吹在乳边，邰尤双忍不住打了个颤，好像就要射出去。  
接着另一边乳头被温暖潮湿包裹，阴茎冠部被手指捉住狠狠一搔。  
邰尤双感觉不是乳头，而是自己的心脏被含住了。  
长时间裸露在空气中的乳头是冷的，而口腔是热的，冷暖的交替升腾起战栗的快感，伴随着最后一击，这次真的射了。  
射精来得毫无预兆，灭顶的快感瞬间淹没全身。  
  
贺殷双膝跨立，身体直立着等邰尤双缓过神，他小腹和胸膛上都是乳白的液体，顺着肌理往下延。  
罩在眼上的带子被揭开，邰尤双睁开眼看到的就是这么一副景象。  
邰尤双极少体会到自己的身体这么敏感，只是抚摸就可以挑起欲望，尤其在他心情值处于正常状态的时候。因为绝大部分的这种时候，他反而冷淡得像一个入定的老僧。  
性爱性爱，他从来只体会性，不体会爱。  
邰尤双忽然感到体内有一股冲动，脱口而出：  
“我可以尿在你身上吗？”  
  
“可以。”  
  
邰尤双握住阴茎摆出放尿的姿势，刚射完精的阴茎还没有脱离射精的状态，举了半天才找回撒尿的感觉。  
先是一点点微黄的液体，从顶端沁出来顺着柱身流下去。  
接着逐渐壮大，部分液体落在床单和邰尤双身上。  
最后聚成一股的尿液直直冲在贺殷胸膛和腹部，把他上半身都淋了个遍，混着他身上乳白的精液往下流，一股骚味缓慢地弥漫开来。  
贺殷抬手揩掉溅在下巴边缘的液体。  
刚放下手就碰到撞上来的唇。  
邰尤双低低自语：“你太招人了。”  
  
“我招到你了吗？”  
“对，你招到我了。”你要逃也逃不掉了。  
  
这个吻忽然转了攻势，贺殷一只手摁上邰尤双的后脑勺，一只手放在后颈摩挲，像猛兽盯上猎物准备一击毙命，侵入的舌舔过牙尖，扫过上颚，掠夺式地品尝口腔津液。  
稍稍拉开距离：  
“你也很招人。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结！直接完结！  
> 撒花花！嗷呜——  
> 没想到吧哈哈哈  
> 完结就是来的这么突如其来  
> 感谢阅读完的大宝贝！  
> 随缘掉落番外！  
> wb@孟品故  
> -  
> 无射精高潮是有的，一般需要有亲近的伴侣，不过如果频繁发生无射精高潮可能是病理性的，精液倒流，会导致男性不孕不育

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读=3=  
> 下章继续


End file.
